A Different Kind of Family
by LolaWorld
Summary: Hotch finds himself in a taboo relationship. He's dating his best friend's adopted daughter. How long can they keep it secret? Rated M Warning: contains an "adult" relationship between an adult and a LEGAL aged teen. Contains non-sexual spanking of teens and young adult. Plus, some violence/self-harm (nothing gory or too detailed). I do not own CM, only my own original characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic created by myself and Paige from PaigeandMary. We do not own the characters or any part of the story line from the original TV series, Criminal Minds. We only own the extra characters we add and all the twists and turns we throw in. Rated M for 18+ Warning: This story will contain a consented sexual relationship between an adult and a 16 year old. Also spanking of a child, teen and occasional adult; but, never abusive. This isn't reality, it's a fun made up twisted version inspired by a TV drama. Enjoy!

A Brand New Chapter in Life

"Hello Sir, is this David Rossi I am speaking with?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Susan and Nicklaus Reid have both been killed in a car accident."

"Oh my God," Rossi paused, trying to comprehend what he just heard about his good friends, "where are their children; Spencer, Madison and Bailey?"

"That is the main reason I am calling. According to the Reid's will-in-testament if they should both pass away before Spencer is twenty-five, their wish was for you to become the legal guardian for Bailey and Madison; as I'm sure you must know Spencer is only nineteen."

"Yes, I'm aware. I'll fly into New York tonight…"

Rossi wrote down all of the information he would need, released a huge sigh and walked over to Aaron Hotchner's office. He knocked on the open door to alert Aaron's of his presence.

"Hi Dave, how can I help you?"

"I have some bad news. Nicklaus and Susan Reid have been killed in a car accident."

"Wow, I just spoke with Nick last month, he was one of the top FBI undercover agents in New York City….and Susan, wow. What's going to happen with the children? As intelligent as Spencer is, he is still only nineteen. A nineteen year old shouldn't have to quit his path in life and raise his eleven year and eighteen month old sisters."

"I agree and so did Nick and Susan. According to their will-in-testament if they were to pass away before Spencer turned twenty-five their last wishes were to grant me legal guardianship over the girls."

Four and a half years later

"Happy sixth birthday monkey!"

"Thank you daddy!" The brown hair, hazel eyed, tiny girl squealed as she jumped into Rossi's arms from out of bed.

Dave playfully smothered her angelic face with kisses as she giggled with blissful delight.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes! Chocwate chip pancakes pweaz."

"Chocolate pancakes it is," Rossi put his youngest down, "hey, while I'm making breakfast, why don't you go and wake up your sister?"

"Okway daddy," said Bailey with a big front tooth missing smile.

Dave walked down the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen while Bailey took a left and ran into her sister's room.

"Mawdy, mawdy! Guess what? Guess what?" Bailey exclaimed as she jumped on her sister's bed.

"Bailey! Oh my God, why do you have to be sooo annoying so early?"

"I'm not annoying, I'm awesome!" The little girl said proudly.

"Ugh, okay, fine you are awesome. Can you be awesome downstairs and let me sleep please?"

"Mmmm k but daddy wanted me to wake you."

Madison looked at her alarm clock.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning and a Saturday, why do I hafta get up? It's not fair!"

"I don't know, I'm just the mewsaghur."

Spencer was walking by his sister's room when he heard the end of their conversation and couldn't help but laugh at Bailey's last comment. She turned her attention away from her sister and ran to her big brother when she heard his chuckle.

"Spencew!"

He held out his arms and scooped up his youngest baby sister.

"Happy birthday monkey!" Spencer then geared his focus on his other sister, "hey sleeping beauty, Dave wants you up early today so you can help us set up for the party."

Mumble, mumble, mumble. "Fine, I'll be down in like twenty minutes…"

"Alright, we will see you downstairs."

Spencer carried Bailey down to the kitchen.

"Spencew?"

"Yes?"

"How come you caw daddy, Dave?"

They walked into the kitchen as Bailey asked her question. Spencer looked at Dave then back over to Bailey.

"That is a very good question. Mmm, ooo hey, would you like some hot cocoa?" Spencer asked in hope of distracting his sister from a complicated and long conversation.

"Hot cocoa, yes, yes!"

Spencer sat Bailey in her booster seat in the dining room and told her he would be back shortly. As he walked back into the kitchen he let out a deep breath.

"Maybe I should just start calling you dad around Bailey. If anything it'll buy us more time until she is old enough to understand."

"It's entirely up to you Spencer; I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Truthfully, I have always thought of you as a son, even when your parents were alive."

Spencer smiled, "sooo do you need any help with breakfast?"

"No, it's almost finished. You can set the table though then perhaps get the princess down here."

Upstairs

Madison stumbled her way into her private bathroom. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She pulled her thick, long dark brown hair up in a ponytail and turned on the hot and cold faucets. She washed her face then stared at her reflection for a few moments. She was wearing blue, Paul Frank Julius, plush pajama short shorts with a black Paul Frank Julius tank pajama top. Maddy was admiring her petite 5'3, 36C-25-34 figure when she heard a knock on her bathroom door. She answered it to find her brother on the other side.

"Hey, Dave, ooo I mean, "dad" wanted me to make sure you were on your way down."

"Okay, I'm ready, dang."

"Sorry but if we don't stay on top of you and make sure you get downstairs then you would just get lost in your reflection and we would never see you again. We get it, you're pretty; but, you know there is more to life then looks right?"

"What kind of question is that? Actually, forget it. I really don't want to hear your long drawn out reasoning."

Madison quickly made her way downstairs, through the kitchen and to the dining room table. She sat down, folded her arms and pouted.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"Spence pretty much accused me of being vain and selfish."

Spencer walked into the dining room.

"I didn't say you were vain or selfish. I simply stated there was more to life than looks."

Dave could tell if he didn't step in then a sibling revelry was about to break.

"Okay, okay. Madison, I'm sure your brother didn't mean to make it sound like you are vain and selfish. Spencer, your sister knows there is more to life than looks." He then turned back to Madison, "Though you know princess, you do tend to look at yourself an awful lot in mirrors. You may want to consider toning that down a bit."

"Daddy, I don't…"

She sighed and stopped when she saw the look on her father's face was one that told her it would not be wise to whine."

"Thank you," answered Rossi. "Let's finish up with breakfast then get started with setting up for Bailey's party. Aaron will be within the hour to help put up the bouncy house."

"Aaron is coming here within the hour?" Madison asked.

"Yes, that is what I just said," Rossi replied.

"Oh my God, he can't see me in my pajamas. I have to change."

"Okay; but, why so urgent?" Dave asked.

"Mawdy has a cwush on Aawon," said Bailey with a mouthful of pancake.

"Shut-up booger, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not a booger, you are!"

"Nooo, you are, you…."

"Girls! Both of you finish your breakfast. Bailey, don't tease your sister and Madison, do not call your sister names. Do you think it's possible we can go the rest of the day with no fighting at all?"

Maddy rolled her eyes then sighed, "Fine, I'll try."

"Thank you princess, it will be very appreciated," said Rossi as he was getting up to clear plates.

The girls finished their breakfast and both ran upstairs to change their clothes. Spencer helped Dave clean up the kitchen.

"I know it's been a little over a year; but, is Hotch sure he will be okay around all the small children and birthday activities?" Spencer asked.

"I asked him the same thing. He said he thought of the girls as his honorary nieces and wouldn't want to miss it."

"He amazes me all the time with how strong he is. He lost his wife and four year old son at the same time; yet, he faces every day and keeps moving forward." Spencer said with admiration.

"He isn't the only strong person I know. You and Madison are both very strong. You lost both of your parents, that isn't an easy feat to move on from either. Bailey was only a baby so she doesn't know anything different; but, you two, you have both impressed me with the way you carry yourselves. Granted, Madison isn't exactly an angel but she still keeps her grades up. That tells me that hope isn't all lost."

CMCM

Madison locked her bedroom and bathroom door. She found what she desperately felt she needed hidden in the back under her bathroom sink cabinet. She pulled out a box and opened it to find her collection of razors and assorted hand knives. She found her most favorite razor and got ready for a shower. It was in the shower she found to be the most private, most peaceful time to use the method she found to help relieve any pain from within. With water running down her back, Maddy held the razor and cut a good two inch line into her inner thigh. The pain from the cut triggered something in her body that made her feel almost euphoric. She watched it bleed down her leg to make sure it wasn't cut to deep. She took a deep breath of content, finished her shower and mended her cut. She put her hair in two pony tails, threw on hip hugger jeans and a tight, black short sleeved top that tapered off just at her belly button. She quickly got on her black and white Sketchers and finished her look as she put on mascara and a quick coat of shiny light pink lip gloss.

Maddy skipped downstairs where she found Bailey playing with her dollhouse.

"Mawdy, pway wif me pweaze."

"I can't right now, I need to help Spencer and daddy get ready for your party okay."

Someone outside caught Madison's eye which made her grin from ear to ear. She ran to the door and waited to hear at least a couple of knocks before answering.

"Hi Aaron!" Maddy greeted with a big smile.

"Hi sweatheart," Aaron replied as he stepped inside.

"Uncle Aawon!"

Bailey was always excited to see any of the B.A.U team that her father and brother worked with. They were easily her second family.

"Happy birthday Bails!" Said Aaron as he bent down to be at Bailey's tiny level and give her a big hug.

Dave walked in with Spencer, both carrying boxes of jungle monkey decorations for Bailey's party.

"Hey Aaron, thank you so much for coming over early to help," said Rossi.

"It's my pleasure." He answered, "What do you need me to do first?"

"We need to get started on blowing up the bounce house so if you could start there, that would be great. It's out in the backyard." Rossi then turned from Aaron to Madison. "Princess, if you could please walk Bailey across the street to play with Heather then come back and help Aaron, that would be much appreciated."

"Sure daddy."

Madison took Bailey by her hand" and gave Aaron a smile as they walked by.

"I'll be right back," she told Aaron.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the back." He replied with a genuine warm smile.

CMCM

"Mawdy, I can't wait for my pawdy! I'm going to have awwl my fwinds and yots of pwesents and monkies…"

Madison only half listened to her little sister babble on about how excited she was. She had her mind on something else or someone else to be more specific.


	2. Boo Boo's chap 2

Boo Boo's

The neighbor's door was opened by a little girl not much older than Bailey.

"Hey Heather, I'll trade you." Madison said playfully.

"Trade me for what?" The little girl asked in a soft sweet voice.

"I'll trade my sister for yours."

"Deal! I'll be right back."

Heather ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later.

"Katie said she is having hair issues and will meet you at your house ASAP. Can Bailey still stay?"

"Hummm, I don't know," Madison teased, "I'll just have to trust that Katie will be over soon. Mmmm okay, I guess Bailey can stay."

The two little girls' squealed with delight and both ran upstairs. Madison laughed at them and shut the front door. She turned around and ran into Heather and Katie's older brother.

"Hey Jeremy," she smiled.

"Hey back,"

Madison passed him by and walked back over to her house. Jeremy couldn't help but watch her walk. He wasn't watching where he was going and stumbled on the front step. His father, Rick, walked around the corner from the house as he was doing yard work and watched Jeremy stumble. He also noticed his son was distracted by his daughter's friend.

He laughed, "Jer, why don't you put yourself out of misery and just ask her out?"

"Dad, are you crazy? She's the captain of the cheerios and she happens to be dating the captain of the football team."

"Oh, that's right, she is dating that guy. Well, wait for him to mess up and make sure you are there at the right moment."

"Dad, seriously, you just have no clue."

Jeremy went in the house with a half disgusted look on his face. Rick turned on the sprinklers and just laughed.

CMCM

Madison walked in her back yard to find Aaron kneeling on the ground and setting up the bounce house.

"Do you need any help?"

Aaron looked up with a direct eye level view of a young, firm waistline and a bellybutton sporting a pink jewel. A feeling came over him that he hadn't felt since he was a teen himself. He quickly dispersed of any impure thoughts and distracted himself. He stood up.

"Yes, I need to lay this out flat first. You can take that end while I pull on this one."

She took the one end and began to walk backwards while pulling as Aaron did the same in the opposite direction.

"So," Aaron cleared his throat, "does either your dad or brother know about that piercing?"

"Piercing? Oh, my bellybutton? It's not pierced, it's just a temporary jewel that can be placed anywhere on the body."

"Anywhere? Where else would someone put them?"

Madison laughed at his naïve question.

"Uncle Aaron, really?"

He thought about it for a second then by watching the look on her face he quickly determined other places where the jewels could go.

"Aww, okay….soo anyway, great weather for the party today."

She laughed again, "Yeah, great weather." She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He returned the smile as Katie was walking up with Dave as her escort.

"Hey bitch!" Katie greeted Madison.

"Hey whore," Madison returned the compliment.

"Girls, hey now, first, watch the language. Second, I thought you were best friends, what happened?" Dave asked.

The girls looked at Dave then at each other and laughed.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Daddy, we're just playing with each other. We greet each other that way out of love."

"Out of love? Wow, remind me to not get on either of your bad sides," he bantered along.

CMCM

"It's 1:00, time to get Bailey ready for her party," Madison said to Katie before turning to her brother, "Spence, we're going to get Bails and Heather from across the street, we'll be right back."

Spencer was in the middle of setting up a monkey display that squirted water. He nodded his head to show acknowledgment but stayed focused on his project in hand.

Ten minutes later in Bailey's room…

"Mawdyyy, I don't wanna wear a dwess," Bailey whined.

"Oh come on, what is the point of having a little sister if I can't dress her up every now and then. Please."

"I'm not a dow, I'm a human bweing." She stated as she crossed her arms.

Madison and Katie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not fwunny."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Tell you what, if you let me dress you the way I want for your party I'll sneak you a cupcake before any other guests arrive."

Bailey thought about it. "Heder can have one too?"

"Yes, I'll sneak one for you and one for Heather, promise!"

She thought about it another few seconds.

"Kay, dweal!"

She held out her hand to shake her sisters for the verbal contract to be official. Madison laughed but took her hand and shook it. She then continued getting her little sister dressed. She helped Bailey with the first layer of her dress. It was a full body slip with an attached petticoat. It was needed to give the dress the extra flair.

CMCM

"Stay here with Katie and Heather, I'll be right back."

Madison ran down to the kitchen and found the extra cupcakes. She grabbed two of them and was about to head back up.

"A little snack for you and Katie?"

Madison jumped and turned around to see Aaron standing right behind her.

"Oh my God, you scared me."

He laughed, "Sorry, perhaps because you were trying to be sneaky?"

She sighed and decided to come clean. "It was the only way I could get Bailey to agree to wear the dress I picked out for her. Please don't tell my dad, he never lets Bailey have too much sugar because she usually jumps off the walls."

He crossed his arms, "mmm, I don't know Maddy, I don't like keeping secrets from Dave."

"Please, it's just a tiny harmless secret. It doesn't put Bailey in danger in any way."

"Perhaps but it might put your bottom in danger if he finds out."

"It's a risk worth taking. The dress I picked out for her is absolutely perfect. I promise when you see her, you will agree."

She looked up at him with big blue pleading eyes as she bit her bottom lip slightly waiting for an answer.

He sighed, "alright, but let's not make a habit out of this, okay?"

"Okay, I promise!" She exclaimed in excitement then gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek before running back upstairs.

CMCM

Madison and Katie cleaned away any evidence of chocolate off of their sisters and finished getting them both ready. Heather was wearing blue jeans with pink ruffled cuffs and a matching pink top with ruffled sleeve ends. Bailey had on a beautiful sun dress with large, multi-colored polka dots, a stripped waistline sash with attached felt balloons that read birthday girl on them. To top off the look was a matching head wrap that Madison wrapped snuggly around her little sister's thick brown hair. Katie curled the ends of both Bailey and Heathers hair.

"Okay, finishing touch, shiny clear lip gloss."

"Yip goss? Mawdyyy," Bailey whined.

"Please, it'll make your outfit totally perfect."

Bailey sighed because she saw how happy her big sister looked.

"Awite, but that's it, k?"

"Promise!" Madison smiled.

The girls could hear the guests starting to arrive.

"Okay, Katie and Heather, I need you both to gather everyone to the bottom of the stairs. We need to bring in the birthday girl properly."

The two sisters ran downstairs and gathered everyone as instructed. Madison helped Bailey with her ankle high ruffled socks and shiny maroon colored Mary Jane shoes. The maroon shoes complimented several large polka dots from Bailey's dress.

"Okay, wait here and when you hear the music, that is your queue to come out and down the stairs," directed Madison.

Madison knew her little sister never had a problem hamming it up for an audience. She has suggested to Dave more than once to let her go to a few auditions.

"K, I'll wait."

Bailey gave her sister a big smile and a thumb up gesture. Madison walked out and stood on top of the stairs with her Ipod and an attached speaker big enough for all to hear. There were close to 30 people there with only about 20 of them being children that were Bailey's age. She stood there for her sister but had a couple pairs of admiring eyes glued on her.

"Hello everyone, thank you soooo much for coming today for my little sisters 6th birthday. It means a lot. Okay, okay, without further ado….."

Madison pushed play on her Ipod and Girls just want to have Fun started playing. It was the Miley Cyrus version as she was one of Bailey's favorite singers. Bailey came out looking absolutely adorable. Everyone gasped at just how adorable she looked. Dave especially had a really big grin on his face. His youngest was a bit of a "tom boy" and didn't get to see her dressed up in dresses too often. Bailey walked down the stairs and received a huge greeting. Heather grabbed Bailey's hand and all of the children including a few of the parents walked out to the backyard. Dave, Aaron and Spencer stayed behind to talk to Madison.

"Princess, you did a wonderful job, your sister looks absolutely precious."

"Thanks daddy."

"Yeah, I don't know how you did it sis but whatever you did it was worth it."

Dave and Spencer started to walk off to join the party. Aaron lingered behind with Madison.

"You were right about the cupcakes, it was worth it." Aaron whispered as he brushed part of her hair away from her eyes.

They both stood just looking at each other; it was as if they were lost in each other's eyes. Aaron then caught himself and pulled away. He didn't know what was happening to him.

"Hey, well, we should get to that party," Aaron suggested.

CMCM

All the games had been played, the birthday cake had been eaten, presents opened and guests were starting to go home. Two teenage boys arrived and both greeted Madison and Katie with huge smiles. The girls took the boys by hand and went to find their fathers. Dave and Rick were talking along with Aaron, Spencer, Derek and Jeremy.

"Daddy, Drew and Stryder are here now to take us out. You said we could go when half of the guests had left home right? Madison asked as she was holding Stryder's hand.

Dave looked around to take a quick count of the guests.

"Alright, it's fine with me if it's okay with Rick," Dave said.

"I suppose a deal is a deal. Be back by 11:30." said Rick.

The girls smiled and gave each of their fathers a kiss on the cheek. They left with their boyfriends. Jeremy rolled his eyes and shook his head. His father noticed.

"What's wrong? I thought you like Drew."

"Yeah, Drew is cool. It's Stryder. I don't know, he's just kind of a jerk. He thinks he is just so cool. Ugh, I hate him!"

"Those are some pretty strong words, has he hurt you personally?" Aaron asked from simple observation.

"No, he's just an ass," Jeremy said as he looked at his cell. "I'm going to go out with the guys. I'll be home later, k dad?"

"Sure thing, see you later."

Jeremy left in a hurry. Dave and Aaron looked at each other then over at Rick.

"Any idea why he was so angry?" Dave asked Rick.

"Oh, I know exactly what it is."

Everyone waited and looked at each other then back at Rick.

"What is it?" Asked Dave, Aaron and Derek in unison.

Rick was taken back for just a second. "Whoa, sorry, Jeremy has a big crush on Maddy. He has for some time now. Please do not ever let him know I blabbed."

"Don't worry, the secret is….."

"It's mine! You can't have it!" Bailey screamed then kicked a little boy.

Dave ran over to the scene.

"Bailey Nikol! You know better than to kick people."

Dave picked up his little girl and brought her into the empty house and sat her on the couch.

"You little missy are getting a time out for kicking. Don't move from this couch until I come and get you."

"Daddy!" Bailey whined.

"No, stay here and calm down. I will be back." Dave ordered as he walked outside to check on the boy.

Bailey sat there with her arms crossed and sticking out her bottom lip due to her pouting. She moved from that to sucking her thumb for comfort. Six minutes later Dave came back.

"Okay monkey, you can get up now. First, I want to know why you got so upset."

"He kept hitting my baby dow. I told him stop but he wouldn't so I kicked him."

Dave could appreciate the fact that she stood up for herself but knew he needed to nip the kicking in the bud.

"Okay, I can understand that. Next time I need you to tell a grownup okay. If you kick someone out of anger again, you're going to get more than a time out. Do you understand?"

Bailey pouted and subconsciously put her hands over her bottom, "yes daddy."

"Okay, good girl. Let's go and say good-bye to the rest of your guests heading home."

Two days later

Dave just fed his children breakfast; they were all sitting at the table. Bailey was messing around with some scratches she had gotten from Heather's new kitten.

"Monkey, stop messing with your scratches please," asked Spencer.

"Oh, I was just thinking," she said very grown up like in her high pitched voice.

"Thinking about what?" Dave asked with a smile.

"My boo boo's kinda look like Mawdy's."

Maddy got a really bad sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Okay, I need to change for cheerleading practice. Gotta go…" Maddy said as she left for the other room.

"Hold it right there young lady!"

Dave quickly remembered Maddy cutting herself after her parents were killed. He thought she had conquered it. He walked into the other room where Madison was waiting for him. She had a panic look on her face.

"Madison Rachel, take off your bracelets."

She did so and her arms were clear.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to know, have you been cutting yourself again?"

"What? No!"

Dave could tell from years of FBI training combined with parenting experience that she was lying.

"Pull down your pj bottoms and show me that there are no cuts."

"Daddy, no, why can't you just trust me?"

"Madison…" Dave said with a raised eyebrow.

She knew that look meant she would be in serious trouble if she didn't comply. With tears falling down her face she pulled her pj bottoms down. She had several self inflicting cuts on her thighs.

Dave looked heartbroken and scared for his daughter. She pulled up her pj's and waited to see what her father would do. He held out his arms and she ran into them.

"We will get through this princess, I promise. It will be okay."

Later that night after the school football game…

Madison was alone in the school parking lot with Stryder. She was trying to calm him down.

"We lost! God damnit! I had it and that dumb ass A.J. fumbled."

"Stry, baby, its okay. There will be other games."

"Other games? You're the captain of the cheerio's, how could you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a trader. I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering what a bitch you are!" He screamed in her face.

"Stryder, please….please don't! I'm sor…."

WHAM!


	3. Making Amends chap 3

Making Amends…

"Hello," Dave answered his cell.

"Hi daddy, is it okay if I spend the night at Katie's?"

"Sure, but don't you need a change of clothes?"

"Its fine, Katie and I share clothes all the time."

"Okay princess, see you tomorrow…oh wait, how was the game?"

"We lost by a touchdown."

"Aww, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it's fine. K dad, I'll see you tomorrow, nite."

"Good night."

Madison hung up her cell, it took everything she had to not break down and cry while she was talking with her father.

"Please Stryder, just take me to Katie's house."

"Baby, please, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much."

Madison was full of conflicting emotions. She wanted more than anything to hate him but her heart wouldn't let her listen to reason. She was texting Katie while listening to her boyfriend cry and plead and beg for her forgiveness.

"Look, I have to think about us okay. I need my space right now."

"Okay," he said with a mere whisper.

He pulled in front of Katie's house and got out first so he could open the door for Madison. He helped her out and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back, not knowing what else to do at that moment. He pulled her away and examined her face for any bruises or swelling. She looked up at the tall, blond hair, brown eyed boy and watched him show off his dimples with his sly smile.

"Your face is perfect. See, that shows you how much I love you. I never hit you in the face. Your beautiful sweet face."

"Why do you have to hurt me at all?" Madison asked then suddenly feared it might set him off again.

"Because you make me do it. When you misbehave I have no choice. I teach you lessons because I love you."

"Oh…." Madison was lost for words. "I need to go inside now, is that okay?"

"Sure," he kissed her on the forehead, nose then lips, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

CMCM

"Maddy, are you feeling okay? You have been in my bathroom forever."

"Sorry, yeah, just that time of month, I'll be out in a minute."

She looked at her body in the full length mirror. She had a huge bruise on her right hip and outer thigh from where Stryder slammed her against his car. She had bruises around her upper arms from where he held onto her while yelling in her face. She had a slight limp as well. He had never hurt her this badly before. She was going to have to think of a lie to tell Katie and another that where she would back her up with for the lie she will have to tell her family. She thought about it for a few minutes then thought of the two perfect lies. She dressed herself in a pair of Katie's pj's then met her friend outside the door.

"Maddy, what happened? Why are you limping?"

She sighed, "Okay, I have a big secret and I need your help."

"Of course, what happened?"

"Styrder and I were drinking a little and I wanted to drive. It was just in the parking lot but I hit the fence and really hurt my ankle and got a couple of bruises."

"Oh my God, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"No, please, if my dad finds out that I was drinking and driving I will never see daylight again. First he will spank me like there is no tomorrow and then ground me for life. Please, please don't tell."

"I don't know, how can we do it?"

"Cheerleaders get hurt all the time, it's totally believable. We just have to do some practice moves tomorrow and I have to "fall." Your dad will call my dad, both thinking I got injured here. It's solid. Please Katie…"

"Ugh, okay fine, but promise me, no more drinking and driving."

"Okay, promise. Thank you!"

CMCM

"Dad! Dad! Hurry, come quick, Maddy is really hurt!" Katie yelled in dismay.

Rick ran out along with Katie's mother Jenna and sister, Heather.

"Oh my God, sweetheart, what happened?" Jenna asked with motherly concern.

Rick helped her up and carried her in the house.

"I don't know. Kate and I were trying out this new move for the next game and I just lost my balance. I think I hurt my ankle and my hip really hurts."

Rick carefully placed Madison on the couch then called Dave. Less than two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"It was stupid. The move Kate and I were trying required at least three of us to properly pull it off. I lost my balance, it's my fault."

"Your fault? Princess, accidents happen, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on; let's go home so we can ice your ankle."

Dave carried Madison home then gently placed her on the living room couch and propped her ankle. Derek walked in. He had been there early to start some famous special sauce that took hours to perfect. He along with Dave, Aaron and Spencer had plans to BBQ and watch the game.

"What happened?" Derek asked with huge concern.

"It's okay Uncle Derek, I promise. I just twisted my ankle trying a new cheer."

Dave walked in with a bag of ice just as Spencer, Aaron and Bailey walked through the front door with groceries in hand. Bailey ran over to Madison.

"Mawdy, are you kay?"

"I'm fine, just a little cheerleading accident."

Spencer put down the bag of groceries and walked over to examine his sister's injuries more closely.

"Your ankle definitely doesn't look like more than a small sprain. Does anything else hurt? Spencer asked.

"Umm, my hip kinda hurts."

"Can I look at it please?"

Madison hesitated but knew there was no good excuse to not let him. She pulled her Victoria Secret black sweats down just enough to show her brother the bruise on her hip.

"Did you fall directly on your hip? That bruise is huge."

"I'm fine, really, I promise." She said feeling flustered.

CMCM

Dave wanted to attend to Madison but had his hand full with his other little girl.

"Daddy, I'm hungwy."

"Okay Monkey let's fix you lunch." Dave handed the bag of ice to Spencer.

Aaron and Derek were in the kitchen preparing the food. Dave lifted his youngest into her booster seat on the bar stool at the kitchen island. He gave her carrot sticks to start with. He walked over to the make a sandwich for Bailey and got lost in thought.

"Dave…Dave? Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Oh, sorry, yes. I was just thinking about Maddy. I found out yesterday that she is cutting herself again," Dave whispered so Bailey couldn't hear.

"What? Are you serious?" Aaron asked rhetorically. "She promised me." He said out loud but meant for just himself.

Derek slammed his hand down a little too hard on the counter top out of frustration. It concerned Bailey greatly.

"Uncwle Dewek, why are you mad?"

He took a deep breath and turned around and gave Bailey a big smile.

"No, I'm fine. I just got a little upset because I forgot to buy one of the ingredients I need. It'll be okay."

Derek took over making Bailey's peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed it to her with a cup of milk. He sat down next to her and did his best to stay focused on the little girl. She always helped bring him back to smiling. Dave and Aaron were still in the corner talking in a whispered tone.

"Did you find her box?" Aaron asked.

Dave opened up a cabinet door and pulled out a small wooden box.

"Do you think you can help her again?"

"I did it last time and it's been four years since. We just have to find out what stresser triggered her to do it again."

"Alright, like last time, you have my blessing to do whatever you need to get through to her." Dave said as he handed the box to Aaron.

Aaron left the kitchen with the box in hand. Dave walked over to Derek and let out a sigh of concern. Bailey was distracted by playing with one of her mini dolls and eating her lunch.

"Rossi, if you don't want to get Maddy help outside the family wouldn't Spencer be the better choice to help? Medically speaking that is."

"I can see that but Aaron has a much deeper understanding behind why she does it."

"Really? How is that?"

"Because when he was a teen," Dave paused, "he did the same thing as a means to help with the pain caused from his father."

CMCM

"Spencer, where is Maddy?"

"Oh, I helped her upstairs. She insisted on wanting to freshen up in her own bathroom."

Aaron walked upstairs and stood in Madison's bedroom door just waiting for her. She walked out from her bathroom. She did put her hair up in a high pony tail. She also changed her outfit to a pink with black heart shaped polka dot draw string pj bottoms; and a gray and white tight fitting long sleeve top. She was limping around in pain looking for anything sharp since her box had been found and taken away. She was also getting one text after another from Stryder. She was answering her text messages and searching.

"Looking for this?"

Madison froze in her tracks, "shit," she mouthed to herself before turning around. She saw Aaron standing by her door holding her box of razors and knives. She looked at the box then back up to Aaron. She limped over to him.

"You promised me that you would never harm yourself again."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I know Uncle Aaron, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you remember what I promised you if you ever did do this again right?"

"Yes…" Madison answered softly.

CMCM

A week had past since Styder had abused Madison. She was no longer limping and her bruises were gone. Dave drove into Aaron's driveway and parked the car. Madison hesitated to get out of the car.

"Daddy, why can't I just go to a regular therapist?"

"Because we tried that last time and it wasn't until Aaron stepped in did you start to really get better."

Madison knew it was true but still hated the idea of what had to be done in order for her to stop cutting herself. She sighed and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back tonight," said Dave.

She gave her father a half smile, grabbed her purse and cell phone and got out of the car. She reached the front door and knocked just as Dave pulled out from the driveway. Aaron opened the door to see his beautiful "honorary" niece staring at her shoes.

Aaron lifted her head with a soft touch under her chin. He looked into her big blue eyes with a concerning look from his beautiful brown eyes.

"You know why I have to do this right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, come in."


	4. Enough is Enough chap 4

Aaron lifted her head with a soft nudge under her chin. He looked into her big blue eyes with a concerning look from his beautiful brown eyes.

"You know why I have to do this right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, come in."

Enough is Enough

"You can put your things down on the table," Aaron said before turning around expecting Madison to follow him without having to be told.

She did follow him. She found herself suddenly trapped in a mix of emotions. She knew what was about to happen and she was nervous. She also found herself a bit distracted by the "view" she had walking in her lead. He was wearing Kenneth Cole light blue jeans that complimented his athletic ass perfectly; and the white Hugo Boss long sleeve button down dress shirt that she and Bailey had gotten him for his last birthday. He had the sleeves rolled up. Aaron sat down on his couch and gestured for Madison to sit next to him. Her distraction just a moment ago suddenly disappeared and all of her focus was on what was about to happen.

"Tell me in your words why you are here today?" Aaron asked her calmly but with a true tone of authority.

She lowered her head but was quickly guided with the crook of Aaron's index finger to look up and directly at him. She obeyed.

"Because I broke my promise," she stated softly while searching his eyes for a reaction.

He remained perfectly in control. "What was that promise Madison?"

"That I was to never cut myself again on purpose."

"How long have you been cutting yourself again? And you better be honest."

"I don't know, _maybe three months_?"

Aaron sighed, "Okay. Not that your answer here will change anything but what happened three months ago to cause you to feel that you needed to cut yourself? It's been four years since you stopped."

Madison knew exactly what it was. It was when Stryder first slammed her onto his weight bench. Cutting her-self somehow counter-acted what he did to her and made her feel better, more in control. She could never tell her family that she was being abused. She was supposed to be smarter than that. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to think of a believable lie.

"I don't know, it could be cheerleading maybe. Coach Slayter expects us to perfect, especially me."

"Because you're the head cheerleader?"

"Yes."

"I thought you knew you could come to your father or me about anything. Why didn't you just talk to one of us? We could have helped you figure something out."

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I am too. Alright, let's get this over with." Aaron said as he grabbed a hairbrush he sat next to the couch earlier.

Madison was really nervous and wanted to just run; but, knew from past experience that attempting to run would only make her spanking that much harder and longer. She was hesitant but obeyed and only fought fight Aaron a little when he guided her over his lap. He flipped up her mini sundress, (field of flowers by Forever 21) and pulled her white boy shorts down to the middle of her young flawless thighs. He began with his hand and after a minute switched to the hairbrush. She squirmed and did all she could to try and avoid the brush but it was pointless.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Aaron. I promise I won't cut myself ever again…promise!" She cried and pleaded as she kicked her legs.

Her bottom felt as if it were on fire and Aaron didn't stop until it had a bright red hue. He lifted her panties back up carefully then lifted her up onto his lap being as gentle as he could. She was crying uncontrollably for a few minutes. The crying started from the initial pain of the spanking itself; but, it only grew harder as some emotional pain from within came to surface. Aaron could hear the transition of the cry turn from shallow to deep. He knew he had successfully started the process of her healing. It may be small but any start was better than nothing. Madison buried her face in the crook of his neck. She felt so secure from being held in Aaron's arms. He lifted her forward and again looked her directly in her tear filled eyes.

"You know I love you and that you can always come to me for anything right?"

Madison did know but didn't want to disappoint him by telling him the truth about her ass of a boyfriend.

"Yes, I know," she answered before placing her head back onto his shoulder.

He smiled as he held her close. He couldn't help but feel that she was going to end up helping him through his healing process as well. After losing his wife and child to a serial killer he hadn't felt that degree of closeness to anyone like he was feeling at that moment with Madison. He fought his feelings, he knew they had to be wrong, she wasn't even sixteen yet. He did all he could to push them down deep within. He did his best to stay in "uncle" mode.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment, "Yeah, I actually am. It's weird." She said as she lifted her head.

"Weird? Why?"

"I don't know, I just can't remember the last time I really felt hungry; but now, I'm feeling almost famished."

He gave her a smile that he felt from within. It was something he hadn't felt in some time.

"Well, in that case why don't I make us dinner?"

"Okay," she smiled.

He kissed her tenderly on the bridge of her nose then helped her up off his lap. They headed to the kitchen when she heard her text alert ding from the front door.

"Oh, umm Uncle Aaron, can I check my phone for messages? Stryder always gets antsy if I don't respond in a certain amount of time."

"Sure, go ahead."

Aaron continued to the kitchen as Madison went to retrieve her cell phone. He couldn't help but find what she said about Stryder becoming antsy send up a flag. He knew he would have to keep a closer eye on Madison and her boyfriend.

CMCM

Madison picked up her phone and found over 40 text messages and 10 missed calls from Stryder. She didn't bother reading all of the text messages as she knew they would just be his rants and accusations. She started to text and was about to sit down directly on the couch but quickly stood back up. She had been reminded of the original reason she was there at Aaron's house.

"Ouch," she mouthed to her-self as she finished keying in the text message.

'_Stry, I'm having dinner at my Uncle Aaron's house. I swear to you I'm not doing anything I shouldn't.'_

'_Why did it take you so long to respond to my messages?'_

'_Cause we were talking. My grades are slipping a lil in math so he was just helping me.'_

Madison then realized that she was now lying to every single person in her life. The lies were getting to her; she didn't know what to do. More than anything she wanted to run to Aaron and confess every last thing; but, then she knew it would mean that she would look even more pathetic than she already was. Styder fed her lies like that so often she couldn't help but start believing them. She also fooled herself into thinking her boyfriend wasn't really that bad of a guy; truthfully, she thought, he didn't hit her _all _the time.

'_Can I see you tonight?'_

'_By time I get back home it'll be late. How about you pick me up for school in the morning?' ._

'_Okay, I love you beautiful.'_

'_Love you too.'_

CMCM

"Is everything okay with Stryder?" Aaron asked as Madison walked in.

"Yeah, it's great!" She said, now adding herself to the list of people she was lying to.

CMCM

For one week Stryder was really sweet and kind to Madison. A week and one day later, that changed and he was back to his old sadistic ways.

One of the cashiers at the mall was flirting with her. She simply responded with a courteous smile. (She was completely blindsided for what was about to take place. Stryder treated her like a princess for a week or so and because she wanted so much to believe it's how it always was, she conveniently forgot about all of the mean and abusive things he has ever done to her). Once the cashier handed the bag of clothes over; Stryder took Madison by the arm roughly and walked her quickly out to his car.

"What in the hell was that you little bitch?"

"What was what?" Madison asked truly confused.

"Don't act innocent you whore! You were flirting with that guy right in front of me; disrespecting me."

"I was only being friendly, just smiling, nothing more."

Stryder didn't say another word until they reached his house. He knew his parents were out and they would have privacy; once parked he walked over to Madison's side of the car, yanked her out and forcefully walked her into his house and into his room. He pushed her down on the bed then tied up her arms.

"Stryder, what are you doing?" She asked with pure fright in her eyes.

He paced back and forth for a few moments before stopping and looking Madison directly in her eyes.

"I want to know something and you better tell me the truth."

"Okay, I promise, what do you want to know?"

"I noticed last night when I was fucking your sweet ass that you didn't have any cuts. Is that why you have been spending a lot of extra time with your uncle? It's because they found out and are now keeping a closer eye on you?"

"Stryder…please."

"Answer my question!" He shouted at close range in her face.

"Yes! Yes!" Madison confessed before she began to cry.

"Okay, I see," he paused, "now, if they were to discover a self-inflicting cut, what would happen?"

She didn't answer him.

"What..would…HAPPEN?"

She began to cry harder. "Stryder, please don't do this, let me go."

"Tell me damnit so help me," He threatened as he lifted his fist.

"I will get a spanking," she said very softly.

He sat down next to her and got really close.

"I'm sorry, what was that you just said?" Stryder asked very calm…too calm.

"Spank me; I would get spanked."

He began to laugh, "Ohh, I love this."

He walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later. He held in his hand one of his father's hunting knives.

"Wha..what are you going to do with that?"

"Oh don't worry; I have no plans on killing you. In fact, I'm not going to do anything to you that you haven't already done to yourself in the past."

He held her down enough to keep her thigh study then gave her three long cuts on her upper _left _thigh. She was crying out in pain.

"Why are you doing this? Why?"

"Because this way I get the pleasure of having you punished more than once."

"What do you mean?"

"I just inflicted a few cuts, that was part 1 of my punishment to you. Part 2 is when I drive you home and make you confess to your daddy what I just caught you doing in my bathroom. And in result you'll be over daddy's knee getting the spanking of a lifetime," he said right before he began to laugh.

"Why..why can't you just spank me if that is how you think I should be punished?"

"Well, sure, I could do that but it's much more fun for me to know that you're getting spanked for something you didn't do."

For the first time she was starting to feel true hatred towards Stryder. This time he was messing with the dynamic relationships she has with her family.

CMCM

Stryder walked in with Madison, forcefully holding her hand, into her house. Sitting on the couch was Derek.

"Where have you been? I tried calling you several times?" Derek Inquired.

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot to charge my cell last night." Morgan quickly lied.

He looked up from his book and saw that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nnn nothing, where is everyone?"

"There was a last second case in Texas so your dad and the rest of the team went. I volunteered to stay behind with you and Bailey. You know, since you are in the process of healing, we thought you should always have at least one of us close by until you feel better."

"Ohh, where is Bailey?"

"She is spending the night with Heather. Okay, now that I answered all of your questions please answer mine, what is wrong?"

Madison began to really tear up.

"It's okay baby, he loves you, he will understand," said Stryder sounding as sweet as he could in front of Derek.

"He's right, I do love you. You _can_ tell me."

Madison tried so hard to think of a lie that would satisfy Stryder and get her out of having to confess to a "crime" she did not do. She even thought about telling the truth about what Stryder did. She quickly dismissed it to the fact (which she believed) that they would never believe her.

"I….I…."

"It's okay, tell him," nudged Stryder.

"I cut myself again."

Madison shouted then ran upstairs to her room. Stryder was more than pleased.

"Sorry Sir, I hated having to see her do that; but, I knew I couldn't just stand by any longer and watch her do that to her-self."

Derek was so distracted by what Madison had just told him that he wasn't giving Stryder too much attention to notice how insincere he truly was.

"Humm, oh, yeah, thanks for getting her home. I'll take it from here."

Stryder let himself out as Derek ran upstairs. Stryder noticed that Madison's bedroom window was open and decided to stand in earshot for awhile.

Derek opened Madison's bedroom door without bothering to knock. He was shocked at first but that quickly turned to anger.

"Madison! Please tell me you're playing some stupid joke and you didn't really cut yourself again."

She didn't bother to try and convince him she was innocent. She felt trapped and just gave in. With tears flowing down her face she stood up and lifted her raspberry pink structured panel mini skirt; and showed Derek the cuts just above her thick black thigh high stockings. Derek closed his eyes momentarily due to his disappointment in his honorary little sister.

"Why didn't you call one of us?"

"I told you, my phone died," she answered softly, sadly.

"Well, Stryder was there with you. Why didn't you try talking to him ?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, really? That's your answer?"

"Yeah."

"Little girl, do you have any idea how upset I am with you right now?"

Those words tore through Madison's heart. Being in trouble and lectured wasn't new to her but being lectured for this; it was almost unbearable for her. She already knew the look in her father and Aaron's eyes just a couple weeks back when they discovered she was cutting herself. It was a look she never wanted to see again. It was killing her that she was now getting that look from Derek. She could not give any proper answer to her big brother. She just hid her face with her hands and sat on her bed sobbing. Her sobbing was different than other times she was in trouble; but again, Derek was too close to the situation to step back and properly analyze the difference. He sat down next to her. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You know what has to happen now don't you?"

Madison didn't say a word. She felt absolutely defeated by what Stryder has caused to happen. She was completely uncharacteristic in her actions as she didn't try to plead her case. She just gave up. Without even being told she placed herself over Derek's lap and waited. Derek wasn't sure what to make of it but chalked it up at that moment that she was simply taking responsibility for what she had done. He flipped up her skirt and bared her bottom. He only spanked her by the use of his hand but he was strong and the spanking lasted for several minutes. She hardly struggled. The spanking itself really hurt but the physical pain was nothing in comparison to how she felt inside…broken.

The spanking was over and Derek placed her panties back up before positioning her on his lap. She was crying softly but didn't say a word. He held her for a minute thinking she might say something; but, nothing.

"Okay then, I want you to change into your pj's and go to bed early. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Madison answered in a whisper.

Derek was torn; he had never seen her act like this. He wanted to be angry with her but she looked so sad; it only broke his heart.

Two days later

"Daddy!" Bailey squealed as Dave walked in the front door returning from Texas, "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too monkey." He said as he gave her many kisses.

"Daddy, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to the park with Heather."

Before Dave could reply there was a knock on the front door, it was Heather and her mother, Jenna.

"Hi Dave, welcome back," said Jenna, "we are here to pick up Bailey for the park."

"Oh, you mean this little monkey right here?" He asked as he tickled his little girl playfully.

She giggled as expected.

"We will be back in a couple of hours, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine," he answered before kneeling down to Bailey's level, "I love you."

"Wov you too."

Dave stood in the doorway until they were settled in the car. He closed the door as he took a deep breath and turned to Derek.

"Where is she now?"

"Still in her bedroom; she hasn't left there since…" Derek began to tear up thinking he must have done something wrong," plus, she won't eat. She just sips on water all day."

CMCM

Dave knocked on Madison's door but heard no response. He opened the door gently and walked in. He found Madison sleeping in her bed. He could see dark circles under her eyes; which told him that the ability to find sleep right now was a luxury for her. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He kissed her head and went back downstairs to where Derek and now Aaron were.

"How is she?" Aaron asked anxiously.

"She was sleeping, I just couldn't disturb her."

A couple of hours go by. Bailey was back from the park and being entertained by Spencer, Derek and Dave. Aaron couldn't stop pacing and went up to Madison's room to check in on her. He stood by her for a few minutes watching her sleep. He brushed her hair off of her face then turned to walk out. He only made it half way to the door.

"Do you hate me?" Madison asked soft and weak.

He found himself exhaling. He wasn't aware that he was holding on so tight just to hear her speak, to communicate with him. He didn't hesitate to walk back and sit down on the side of her bed.

"No, I do not hate you. None of us do. We love you."

"But do you love me?"

"Yes, very much."

"How could you love me? I'm just a pathetic waste of space."

Aaron lifted Madison up from her pillow so fast she didn't know what was happening. He gave her direct eye contact.

"Don't you ever, ever speak that way about yourself again, do you understand me?"

She simply nodded yes as tears again streamed down her face. Aaron just pulled her into his chest and held her close. She sobbed for close to an hour before she wore herself out and fell back to sleep.

CMCM

Aaron walked downstairs with a tear stained shirt. Dave left Bailey playing a board game with Spencer and Derek and made his way to Aaron.

"What do you think? How bad is it?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't leave her alone right now. She may need to be admitted; but, I want to try something first."

"Of course, what is your plan?"

CMCM

It was early in the morning when Dave walked in to wake Madison. It didn't take long before she opened her eyes.

"Morning."

"Hi? What time is it?"

"Six A.M."

"Do I really have to go to school? Can't I have just one more day, please?"

Madison was stalling as long as she could before she would have to be faced with Stryder. For the present she told him a lie that she couldn't go out because she was grounded. She figured it would buy her some time and it had.

"You're coming to the office with me. I have paper work to do and I'm not going to leave you home all day alone."

Madison pulled the covers back over her head.

"Why can't I just stay in bed? I'm not going to hurt myself again."

"Right now that is up for debate. That true reason you are coming with me is to get you out of the house. Now get in the shower and freshen up. We are leaving at seven."

"Daddy, nooo."

"You have five minutes to get in the shower or you're going to start this day with a spanking, it's your choice."

Dave left but couldn't help but smile. He never thought he would be so happy to hear his daughter whine. It beat hearing nothing at all any day. A few moments later he heard the shower turn on.

CMCM

Dave dropped Bailey off at school first.

"Daddy, everyone is still coming tonight wite?"

"Right, yes. We wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good-bye to Madison before running to meet Heather who was already there.

"What's happening tonight?" Madison asked.

"It the school talents show. Bailey is singing but she wouldn't tell me what she plans on singing. She insisted that it was a surprise."

Madison huffed, "do I hafta go?"

"Yes, you do."

Madison didn't bother arguing back and just watched people go by as her father drove.

CMCM

She took turns spending time in her father's office then Aaron, Derek and even sat with Spencer for a period. She was in Aaron's office playing a game on her cell phone when Dave walked in.

"Maddy, I just received a very interesting phone call from Stryder."

Just the sound of his name made her feel sick to her stomach. She tried her best to play it off.

"Oh yeah, what did he want?"

"He was practically begging me to reduce your grounding."

"You didn't tell him I wasn't grounded did you?" Madison asked with panic in her voice.

"Calm down, I played along. I figured you must have some good reason."

"Whew, okay, thank you." Madison said before attempting to get back to her game.

"Excuse me? Do you are to explain?" Dave asked as he made eye contact with Aaron then back to her.

"I just don't want to see him right now and if I didn't tell him I was grounded he would never leave me alone."

"If you don't like being with this guy, why don't you just break up with him?" Aaron asked.

"I just needed some space, that's all," Madison said with hope they would drop it.

Aaron was about to say something when JJ saved the day.

"Excuse me; we have a case I need to show you both right away."

"Okay," Dave said then turned his attention to Madison, "Don't leave this office, understand me?"

She sighed but agreed. She spent the rest of the day being very quiet. She kept thinking of possible ways she could break it off with Stryder and not have him kick the living daylight out of her.

CMCM

Dave, Spencer, Madison, Aaron and the rest of the team showed up to Bailey's elementary school. They were all there to watch her sing. Madison was very lost in thought; still trying to figure out what to do. Bailey walked on stage and six little words she said caught Madison's attention.

"This is for my sister Mawdy."

Bailey started singing. It was *The Climb by Miley Cyrus. Madison listened to her little sister singing to her, telling her it was okay. Tears fell but this time they felt different. This was the extra push she needed after spending the last 24 hours with her family. No one has left her side; she was finally starting to see that Stryder was wrong. Her family would never abandon her. Once Bailey finished singing Madison was starting to feel the strength she needed to break it off with Stryder.

CMCM

Everyone was out having dinner. Madison had finally found enough courage to do what she needed to. While they waited for their food she sent a text to Stryder. She thought about calling him but then told herself he was an ass and didn't deserve any such courtesy. She made it simple.

'Enough is enough; you have hurt me for the last time. I'm breaking up with you. Don't call me, text me, email me, nothing…bye!'

She sent it off and a minute later her phone began to ring, it was Stryder. She was feeling strong and simply turned the cell off. She found herself smiling. That was the first step; now time for step two.

Ding, ding, ding, was the sound of the spoon Madison made on her glass of water.

"Excuse me; I want to say something if that's okay?"

Everyone agreed and were more than delighted to see her smiling.

"I just have to say thank you for not giving up on me. Also, to my little sister thank you for choosing that song. It was the perfect choice and you sounded amazing. I have the most amazing family. I'm sorry for ever allowing anyone to try and convince me otherwise."

"Who tried to tell you otherwise?" Dave asked.

"It doesn't matter now, that person is no longer in my life. Can we please please not get into it?" Madison asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Dave was more than thrilled to see his daughter back. He simply smiled at her and gave her a look that showed her she was forever his little girl. That night before turning to bed Dave found Madison.

"Princess, I just wanted you to know that Ms Beacon will be taking you and Bailey to school. I need to be in earlier than usual to finish up some work."

CMCM

Dave kissed both of his girls before heading out to the office. He went to work beaming. Life was starting to feel back to normal again. It was 7 A.M. and Dave told himself he would wait another 30 minutes before calling the girls to wish them a good day at school.

Aaron walked in with a folder in his hand to show Dave something; a moment later Derek walked in.

"I'm sorry but there is something that has been bothering me for the past a few days."

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"I know Madison finally came around but I think it's just because she is a very strong and determined girl."

"What are you getting at Morgan?" Dave asked with anticipation.

"It was just the way she responded to her punishment. I know it's rare if I'm ever the one giving her a spanking; but, when I think back, her cries. They weren't cries a child has from a spanking. It was a cry from a heart break, from betrayal almost. Then I was realizing last night how Madison is right handed."

"You just now noticed that?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I guess I just never paid attention until last night I was thinking about the cuts Madison had on her thigh. The cuts were on her left thigh but she is right handed."

"And unless she needed to find a clear spot, majority of cuts are inflicted on the side of the person's primary hand" Rossi finished Derek's thought.

"Aaron did she…" Derek began to ask.

"No, I checked that very morning, her body was a clear canvas."

"Dave, when did Madison start dating Stryder?" Aaron asked as he found himself with a horrible observation.

"It was about three months ago, why?"

"Three months? Damit! How did I not connect the pieces?"

"Hotch, what is it?"Derek asked.

"Madison told me that she started cutting herself three months ago. If he was abusive, that certainly would have been her stresser trigger point."

"Does anyone suddenly want to talk to Stryder?" Derek asked with anger being built with each word.

Dave decided to call the girls early. He called and no answer. He called three times and no answer. He hung up.

"They aren't answering the house phone. I then tried Madison's cell and Ms Beacon, no answer."

CMCM

The door rang; Madison answered it to Ms. Beacon. They greeted each other with big smiles.

"Ms Beacon, thank you SO much for coming early so I could run before school. I haven't worked out all week and I just had this overwhelming feeling to get a quick run in."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart. I am an early riser so I have already been up before dawn," the older lady stated as she walked in and began to take off her coat.

"Madison couldn't help but laugh a little at how spunky Bailey's babysitter was."

"Okay, Bailey is still sleeping. I'll be back in 30 minutes," she said as she put her earphones in.

"Okay dear, see you soon."

Thirty minutes later:

Madison returned from her run and she was feeling so much better than she had. She stopped on her porch, pulled out her earphones and began to stretch for a minute when suddenly she heard Bailey scream. She was a mere second from running in when she heard another voice telling her to shut up or he would shoot the old lady. It was Stryder.


	5. The Waiting Game chap 5

Madison returned from her run and she was feeling so much better than she had. She stopped on her porch, pulled out her earphones and began to stretch for a minute when suddenly she heard Bailey scream. She was a mere second from running in when she heard another voice telling her to shut up or he would shoot the old lady. It was Stryder.

The Waiting Game

"Think, think," Madison told herself.

She couldn't believe of all the times she would regularly have her phone with her, she left it in her room. She looked around to see if anyone was walking around, no one. She had to call her father. She thought about running over to Katie's house; but didn't want to be far from ear shot and she lived around the corner. She looked next door to see if their neighbor, Mr. Knox was home. His car was gone. Madison thought about a few different ways she could get to a phone. She decided on going through Mr. Knox's doggy door.

CMCM

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ms Beacon asked.

"I'm Madison's boyfriend bitch and I want Madison! Where is she?"

"I don't know," she lied.

"Bitch! I know you know!"

Stryder began hitting Ms Beacon. She fell to the ground but it didn't deter him. He kept hitting her and punching her; taking all of his anger towards Madison out on the helpless old lady. Bailey was in the corner witnessing the whole thing, crying. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye she saw the house phone. She was terrified but from the constant training she got from her father and brother about safety, she knew she had to dial 911. She found all the courage she could find within her six year old self and made a dash for the phone. Her sudden movement caught Stryder's eye. He immediately stopped striking Ms. Beacon's face, jumped over the couch and cut Bailey off at the path. She looked up at him with true terror in her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going you little brat?"

"I…I…."

"Yeah, exactly, you are going NO WHERE!"

Stryder picked Bailey up and roughly sat her down on the couch. Afterwards, he picked up Ms Beacon and dragged her over and onto the couch. She was barely conscious.

"You will both stay right there until I talk to Madison. If you move, I'll shoot you!"

CMCM

"This is Spencer Reid."

"Spence, its Maddy."

'Maddy! Where are you calling from?"

"I snuck in Mr. Knox's house though his doggy door. I had to get to a phone. Stryder is in the house with Ms Beacon and Bailey. I think he has a gun."

"Did you see one?"

"No, but I think I heard him cock it."

Aaron, Dave and Derek were walking towards Spencer's desk as he was on the phone with Madison. He spoke before they had a chance to.

"One sec Maddy, don't hang up," Spence covered the mouth piece of the phone then gave eye contact to his superiors, "its Maddy on the phone. She's calling from the neighbor's house. Stryder is in our house with Bailey and Ms Beacon. She thinks Stryder may have a gun."

Dave held out his hand for the phone, Spencer didn't hesitate to hand it to him.

"Sweetheart, its daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was out running. When I got home I heard Stryder yelling at Bailey. I should have just gone in. I'm sorry."

"No, you did the right thing. Can you see anything from where you are?"

"No, nothing; should I get closer?"

"No, no, stay safe. We'll be right there."

Dave and Madison told each other how they loved one another and hung up. Madison looked around for something, anything to give her leverage with Stryder. She knew it would take the team at least 30 minutes to get to the house. She didn't trust Stryder would last that long without doing something really stupid. She looked around the house and found nothing very useful but then suddenly remembered a box she saw in their garage. She snuck back out and around their house and into the garage. She turned on the light and looked up all around. After a few minutes of searching, she found it. It was a box that read, Nick Reid on it.

CMCM

Dave, Aaron and Spencer were riding in one SUV.

"I'm going to kill him," said Spencer who was normally the calm one.

"Spencer, we can't let our emotions take over. You must stay calm, especially now," said Dave.

Spencer stirred in the back seat. The thought of his little sisters being in the danger they were in, he could hardly bare it. He started tapping his foot, his patients for the traffic was running thin.

CMCM

Madison managed to pull down the box. Inside she found exactly what she was hoping for. It was some old FBI equipment; a bullet proof vest, an ear piece and even a Glock 23 gun. She opened the barrel. It was of course empty. She made a face of disappointment; but, then remembered where she saw bullets in the house. She would have to sneak in the house and knew exactly how to do it. Madison put the vest on and even as tight as she could get it, it was too big on her. She told herself it was better than nothing. She placed the gun into her running shorts and snuck out to the side of the house where she could see her bedroom window. She took a breath of relief when she noticed she had left her window open. She shimmied up the tree as she had done a dozen or two times before when sneaking in and out of the house.

CMCM

"Can you drive any faster?" Spencer asked Aaron with panic in his voice.

"I'm going as fast as possible. We're almost there, hold on."

"Hold on? There is a good fucking chance that I could lose both of my sisters today and you want me to hold on?"

Normally, neither Aaron nor Dave would ever allow Spencer to speak to either of them that way but they let it go due to the extreme stress of the situation. Dave turned around from the front seat and spoke to Spencer as a father instead of his superior at work. He put his hand on Spencer's knee.

"Hey Spencer, panicking right now is the worst thing we can do for Madison and Bailey. You can't focus on the worst outcome right now. We all need you to be present and focused with what is right in front of you. Can you do that son?"

Dave spoke calmly yet with enough confidence and authority in his tone that Spencer knew he could trust him with his life and the life of his sisters. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes I can do that. I'm sorry."

CMCM

Madison quietly opened up her bedroom window and snuck inside. She found her cell phone on her bed, it was ringing. It was Stryder trying to get a hold of her. She could hear him get upset and curse when she didn't answer. She had no clue what she was doing and was going off of pure instinct. She figured she better find the bullets first. She made her way into Dave's bedroom and found the key to the lock box he kept in the hall closet. With key in hand she made it out to the hall closet and found the lock box. She carried it back to her room for a bit more privacy. She studied the gun, self-teaching her way into loading the gun and taking the safety off. She could hear Stryder growing even more impatient.

CMCM

"Damn, Bailey, where in the hell is your sister?"

Bailey didn't say a word, she was too scared.

"What the hell? Any other time I was over I could never get you to shut up and now you can't speak at all?

Styder was pacing back and forth trying to think of his next move.

CMCM

Madison loaded the gun and had it ready to shoot. She looked out her bedroom window. The B.A.U. team showed up with the local police and surrounded the area. She grabbed her cell phone and sent a mass text to the team since she didn't know who would be paying attention to their phones.

'I snuck in the house, I'm upstairs. I can do this. I love you. Bye'

CMCM

JJ felt her cell phone vibrate and had an instinctual feeling to look at it. She was right and ran over to where Dave, Aaron and Spencer were standing.

"Hey, I just got this text from Maddy." JJ handed her phone to Dave.

Dave read it then handed it to Aaron who shared it with Spencer as they read it.

"I am going to kill her!" Spencer said in frustration.

"Alright, we have to figure out how to sneak in there ourselves without Stryder knowing," said Dave.

Aaron tried to text Madison back but she had put her phone away and was already making her way downstairs.

CMCM

Madison stayed close to the wall as she quietly made her way to the top of the stairs. She could hear Bailey crying. It was only making Stryder that much more angry. She snuck her head around the corner. Stryder still had his gun in his hand as he picked Bailey up and was about to shake her. Madison couldn't let it happen. She took a deep breath and made herself known. She stood on top of the stairs with her father's gun pointing right at Stryder.

"Don't touch her ass hole!"

Stryder retracted his original plan and gave his undivided attention over to Madison. He put Bailey back down on the couch.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now. Let my sister and Ms Beacon go."

"No way. I let them go and then you won't talk. They stay."

"What do you want Stryder?"

"I want you."

"You can't have me."

"Why? I treated you like a princess."

"Sure, and the other half of the time you treated me like a punching bag. It's over. You need to just turn yourself in before anyone else gets hurt….please."

Stryder thought for a minute.

"You know what, fine! If I can't have you then no one can!"

He aimed the gun at Madison. She dared him to pull the trigger.

"Go ahead. I'm miserable anyway. You'll be doing me a favor," bluffed Madison.

"You're miserable? You don't know what misery is."

Stryder moved his aim off of Madison and aimed his rifle right at Bailey and cocked the barrel. The little girl looked at the fun in her face and froze in fear.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

CMCM

Dave, Aaron and the rest of the team couldn't believe they just heard gun shots. Spencer started running towards the house. Everyone else followed close behind.


	6. I Had to chap 6

Stryder moved his aim off of Madison and aimed his rifle right at Bailey and cocked the barrel. The little girl looked at the gun in her face and froze in fear.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Dave, Aaron and the rest of the team couldn't believe they just heard gun shots. Spencer started running towards the house. Everyone else followed close behind.

I Had To

The team ran in fearing the worst. The front door flew open, Spencer ran in first. He spotted both of his sisters; both were still alive and looked to be uninjured. At first he didn't know which sister to attend to first. Dave was right behind him and he immediately ran over to Bailey and picked her up and held her close. She was still in shock. She wasn't crying, she didn't speak a word. That made it clear for Spencer to make his way to Madison. She was sitting down on top of the stairs with a look of shock as well. She was still holding the gun. Spencer walked up and carefully took the gun from her. She didn't make eye contact; she kept a fixed stair at whatever was in front of her. She was aware though that her big brother was near.

"I had to Spence, he was going to hurt her," she said softly but still without escaping her fixed stare.

Tears then began to fall down her face. Spencer hoisted his gun and sat down, put his arm around her and hugged her warmly. Dave looked up to find eye contact from Spencer. He gave a nod that let him know she wasn't physically hurt. Derek was checking Stryder's pulse as Emily was checking on Ms Beacon who was very badly beaten.

"He's still alive," Derek stated.

Madison's eyes grew wide as she jolted out of her brothers arms. She shook her head and began running downstairs almost in a panic.

"No, no, no. He can't still be alive. NO!"

She started to move closer to Stryder as if she wanted to finish the job she was aiming to do the first time. Aaron stepped in her path. She continued to stay on her mission, trying to ignore whoever it was that was trying to stop her. He held onto her, doing his best to stay calm about the situation.

"Maddy! Maddy, look at me sweetheart. Maddy.

She finally realized it was Aaron who was talking to her. She looked up at him.

"Maddy, he may not be dead but you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

She looked into Aaron's eyes and for a split second she questioned his statement; but, then she kept looking and soon it sunk in that she trusted his words. She was safe and Stryder wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She felt she could finally exhale and she began sobbing into Aaron's chest. He didn't say a word. He held her close and didn't let go until she was ready.

The paramedics came in and took Ms Beacon out on a gurney and drove her to the nearest hospital. Shortly after another set of paramedics arrived and brought Stryder to a hospital to attend to his gunshot wounds. He had been shot twice in the arm and once in the neck. He was unconscious.

After a good few minutes of solid crying, Madison began to calm down. Spencer handed her a tissue box and she grabbed a few tissues. She said nothing but looked back up Aaron. He just gave her a warm smile and kissed her on the head. She gave a tiny smile back then sat on the couch next to Bailey and her father, Dave. Bailey still hadn't said anything. Madison held her hands out to her little sister and she moved forward as if to say it was okay for her to hold her. Madison held her little sister close, they held each other.

"I'm so sorry Monkey, so sorry," whispered Madison as she rocked her softly.

Bailey just held her sister tighter until she fell asleep. It was all just too much for her to take in. Spencer walked over and took their sleeping sister from her arms and walked her upstairs to put her to bed to rest. Once her arms were free Madison cuddled up into Dave's arms. Aaron sat himself on her other side and took her hand into his and softly stroked it with his thumb. Tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell either of you how bad it was with Stryder. I knew he was controlling and a real jerk but I never thought he would have gone this crazy."

"It's alright, its sopra ora la principessa. It's sopra" said Dave softly in his native tongue.

("It's alright, it's over princess, it's over.")

CMCM

Without warning Bailey woke up with a terror in her voice, crying and screaming. Spencer hadn't left her side and immediately tried to comfort her. He held her closer.

"Shhh, you're safe, you're safe," soothed Spencer.

Aaron ran in to check on the situation while Dave stayed downstairs with Madison.

"Is everything okay?" Aaron asked.

"She just had a bad dream," Spencer answered.

Aaron walked closer but had to stop as Bailey started to show signs of severe panic. She clung onto Spencer as if her life depended on it, shaking her head no and sobbing.

"Okay, baby, it's okay, I'll stay back here," said Aaron softly.

Both Aaron and Spencer knew it was a sign Bailey was displaying of PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder). She would most likely only allow people she was especially close to hold her or even talk to her. She knew Aaron since she was born but Aaron had always just been closer to Spencer and Madison. He withdrew from Bailey after he lost his own son. He hadn't realized that he even did that until this moment when she showed him that she didn't feel as close to him.

"I'm going to let Dave know it was just a bad dream. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Spencer looked down at Bailey then answered Aaron.

"No, I think we're fine for now, thanks."

Spencer rocked Bailey back to sleep and Aaron walked back downstairs.

"Bailey woke from a nightmare,"

"I'm sure it's just the first of many to come," Dave said softly as he held Madison in his arms.

Two weeks later

Bailey was in the kitchen sitting on the bar stool of the kitchen island, coloring. Dave was making lunch. He had taken time off to be with both of his girls while they both recovered from their traumatic incident with Stryder. Bailey was only content with Dave, Madison or Spencer. If anyone else tried to hold her or even talk to her she would be withdrawn and act as if they weren't even in the same room. It made it difficult for Dave to get Bailey into seeing a therapist. He and the therapist finally agreed to let him sit in as it was the only way to start the sessions that she so desperately needed. She had nightmares every night and often just sat on the couch with her stuffed monkey sucking her thumb. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Dave answered.

"Hey Dave, its Gideon."

CMCM

Dave had also put Madison into therapy. The therapist was the only person she withdrew from. She simply didn't want to talk about what happened and refused to talk. Another hour of therapy passed without any progress. Spencer was in the waiting room glancing at a magazine to pass the time. He looked up to his sister walk out and the doctor not far behind her.

"Mr. Reid, may I speak with you alone for just a moment please?" Dr Sankton asked.

"Of course, yes. Maddy, wait for me in the car, I'm sure I won't be too long," he said as he handed her the keys.

She took them from him without saying a word. She immediately drew her attention to her cell phone and began to text her best friend, Katie.

Spencer watched his sister leave and walked back into the room with the doctor. She shut the door and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

Dr Sankton thought for a moment before she sat down.

"I don't normally involve family this early in the game; but, this is the fourth session with Maddy. She refuses to talk to me about anything. Even a simple question such as how was your day? She shrugs her shoulders but never speaks. How is she acting at home?"

Spencer sighed after hearing how his sister was being un-corporative.

"Her grades have been slipping a bit. She has been very moody with everyone, well, everyone but with Bailey."

"When she acts out, how do you and your father react?"

"We both try and stay patient and just let her go through the motions right now, why, is that wrong?"

"No, no, that's great. Patients with a teen is always needed no matter the situation," she smiled softly, "has Madison cried since the incident?"

Spencer thought for a moment then realized she hadn't.

"No, she hasn't. I haven't heard her cry since the very first day."

"I was afraid of that. I think she is trying to deny the event even happened. Crying about it to her simply acknowledges that it happened. She is suppressing her feelings. Before the event when Maddy would act out, how would it be handled?"

"Well, our father would always give her a warning first and if that didn't work, he would most likely spank her."

"I see, and she hasn't been spanked recently?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll give your father a call later and talk to him about a few things, thank you."

"Sure, anytime," Spencer smiled before leaving.

CMCM

Madison jumped when Spencer knocked on the car window to get her attention. She had all the doors locked. She took a breath of relief when she saw it was her brother and unlocked the front door for him. He got in and gave her a small smile. They began to drive home and he was about to talk to her about not speaking to the therapist when she spoke up first.

"Can we visit Ms Beacon in the hospital?"

"Umm, yeah, sure."

Spencer looked at his sister then decided it wasn't a good time to bring it up now that they were heading to the hospital to visit a badly injured friend of the family.

They arrived at the hospital and silently made their way up to her room. They both stand on a separate side of the bed and each take a hand. (Being in the hospital and seeing their friend like this was even more difficult for them both. It brought back memories when their parents were in the hospital after the car accident.) The bruises on her body had disappeared but it was her internal injuries that still haven't healed. Stryder had beaten her so badly that she ended up going into a coma due to the damage he had done. She woke up a week later but still unable to leave the hospital. The doctors did everything they could. It was now just a waiting game. She was seventy years old. The beating she sustained made it very difficult for someone her age to recover from compared to someone much younger. Ms Beacon had been sleeping but woke once she felt movement. She looked at Spencer and then over at Madison and gave them both a warm and welcoming smile. They returned the smile.

"Ms. Beacon, how are you feeling today?" Madison asked.

"I'm doing just great dear, just great," she said as she tried to adjust herself without showing how painful it was for such a small move. "How are you? How is Bailey?"

Madison always admired how Ms Beacon was always so positive no matter the situation.

"We are both hanging in there. Bailey wants to see you but her therapist thinks that it isn't a good idea until you're home. She thinks that if Bails sees you in the hospital like this, it will just add to her stress."

"Oh, of course, well, I know I certainly plan to be home soon," she smiled.

Madison found herself becoming angry at the situation. She didn't want Ms Beacon to see her like that. She looked at her brother; he seemed to know what she was thinking without a word having to be spoken.

"Ms Beacon, I'm really thirsty. I'm going to run down to the cafeteria. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine dear, thank you."

Madison gave Spencer a look letting him know she would back as soon as possible. She left the room and began to wonder the halls trying not to punch anything. She then came across Stryder's room. His room was being guided by a young police officer. She just stood there looking in. He just lay there with his eyes closed, looking peaceful; she felt true hatred for him. She wished him dead for the pain he had caused her and her family. She just glared at him, fantasizing about the idea of smothering him with a pillow.

"Miss….excuse me, miss."

Madison shook herself out of her trance and looked over to see who was trying to get her attention. It was the young officer.

"Miss, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, umm, no thanks," she answered.

She began to walk off when Stryder opened his eyes and saw her standing there. He smiled at her. He was happy to see her. She just looked at him in disgust. She began to walk off.

"Wait! Maddy please come back! I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Stryder cried out.

She kept walking as tears began to swell up and she fought them back. She started to run. She needed air. She ran around a corner and ran right into someone. She was surprised at first but then looked up to see it was her brother. She attempted to continue her original plan when he stopped her.

"Maddy, it's Ms. Beacon," Spencer said sadly.

"Wha? Nooo, it can't be!"

Madison refused to believe the worst possible thing had come true. She ran to Ms Beacon's room. The nurses and doctor had already done all they could to revive her. She just lay there. The only sound Madison could hear was the sound of the flat line on the respirator machine. She walked over slowly to the bed then just sat down on the floor in silence. Spencer stopped suddenly at the door as he was running to catch her. He just bent down on the ground with her and held her. He cried. After a few minutes, Madison just grew angrier. She squeezed her brother's hand and gave him a small smile. She stood and gave Ms Beacon a kiss and a hug goodbye. Spencer did the same. He then held out his hand and Madison reached out and took it. They walked slowly down the hall when Spencer's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see it was Dave.

"Hold on a minute. I'm going to tell dad," said Spencer to Madison before he answered the phone.

Spencer turned his back for a moment as he spoke to Dave. Madison looked down the hall and saw the same officer standing at the end of it. They had unknowingly walked down the same hall where Stryder's room was. She looked over at Spencer and then the officer, they were both distracted. She took advantage and quickly made her way down the hall and into his room. She just needed to confront her enemy. She ran in and began hitting Stryder without warning, just pounding on his chest and slapping him across the face.

"You ass hole! She's dead because of you! It's your fault! You're just a pathetic loser and I will never, ever, ever love you again! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Madison screamed at, scratched and hit Stryder. He was weak and defenseless. He held up his arms the best he could. She got in a few good rounds before the officer ran in and pulled her off. Moments later Spencer was at the door, he followed the sound of her yelling.

"Madison!" Spencer snapped, "Dad, I'll call you back," he hung up the phone. "Maddy…."

Spencer pulled out his FBI badge to show the officer.

"I'll take it from here, thank you officer."

The officer nodded and let go of Madison's arm. A nurse soon ran in and began to look over Stryder and his new inquired injuries.

"Maddy, baby, I'm sorry….." Stryder began to say.

Spencer just glared at Stryder and guided his little sister out of the room cautiously.

CMCM

A week had passed since Ms Beacon had passed away. Bailey, as expected, did not take the news well. She had become even clingier onto Dave. He tried to have her play once with her friend Heather. Bailey treated her friend meanly and even hit her when she tried to play with one of her dolls. Dave separated the girls immediately. He apologized to Heather and her parents. He told them she still wasn't ready. Dave then arranged to add an extra day of therapy for Bailey. He wanted to do the same for Madison but knew she still wasn't talking with her therapist during the other times she was currently scheduled. Many days Dave was conflicted. He wanted to give each of his girls' equal amounts of time. He knew they both needed him. He also knew they were both dealing with the tragedy in their own ways.

Dave first dropped off Madison at school and then Bailey. He was heading back home when he needed to pull over. He just began to cry. He cried over the thought of how close he came to losing one if not both of his girls. He cried for the pain they were both in and how he couldn't just take it away as he so wished he could. He cried for the loss of Ms. Beacon whom he had trusted with his little girl. He allowed himself to feel vulnerable for just a few moments. It was the first time he had cried since the whole incident occurred. He knew he had to release his frustrations and could never show weakness in front of his children. He had to be strong for them. After he had a good cry, he felt pretty good. He felt once again he would be able to focus and be the knight in shining armor for his girls. He took a deep breath and went on with his day.

CMCM

"You look really cute today," said Katie as she caught up with Madison.

Madison looked down at her outfit then back up at Katie, she smiled and thanked her. It was a beautiful, sunny day and her outfit fit the weather. She was wearing a beautiful, form fitting, navy blue colored, spaghetti string top with lace details that held floral embellishments and ruffles at the neckline and hem. The top was finished with a preppy striped tie at waist. She matched her top with solid white short jean shorts that were cuffed at the end. They complimented her sexy, slender legs perfectly. She completed her look with Jeffrey Campbell Lita platform white crochet ankle boots. The two girls began to walk to class when Madison suddenly stopped. Katie turned around and walked back to her friend. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" "I'm really not feeling school today. Let's go somewhere else," Madison suggested. "I can't today Maddy. I have a test in Math that is worth half the quarter grade. I can't miss it. My dad would kill me!" Madison sighed, "Okay, you go ahead. I'm going to figure something else out." "Are you sure you can't just stay?" Katie tried to convince her friend. Madison noticed a senior boy from the corner of her eye staring at her. It was Clay from the swim team. He had asked her out a few times but she was just never really into him. At that moment though she felt desperate and just wanted to leave. She knew he had his own car so she took advantage and acted on the idea that he was still crushing on her. She told Katie she would call her later and not to worry about her. Katie was hesitant but didn't want to be late for class so she left. Madison drew her attention to Clay. She smiled and made her way with a sultry walk over to his side. His friends were already scattering off to class as well. It was just the two of him. Clay was tall, well built and was cute in his own way. He gave her a huge smile. She knew at the moment he was indeed still crushing on her. "Hey, what would you think about you and me and getting out of here?" It didn't take him long to respond. "I would say hell ya!" "Great, let's go." Two hours later Madison and Clay were sitting on top of a picnic table at a local park. They were both drinking from a large bottle of rum. They had paid a homeless guy off to buy it for them along with any other drink he wanted for himself. Madison was clearly drinking a lot more than Clay was. He had a few sips and was holding a small buzz but it was Madison that was out-of-her-mind drunk. He took advantage and began to kiss her and feel her everywhere that was inappropriate. She was too drunk to put too much thought into what she was doing or what he was doing for that matter. She was kissing him back when suddenly she just passed out. Clay tried to wake her but she was out cold. Instead of doing the right thing, he just propped her against the nearest tree, left the bottle of rum and drove back to school. Clearly making it obvious as to why Madison always thought of him as a bit of a loser. Thirty minutes later she woke up and threw up next to where she was sitting. She saw the bottle of rum and took a couple of sips to get rid of the taste of just throwing up. Madison had a little clarity about her. It didn't take her long to realize she had been abandoned. She knew she had to call someone but wasn't sure who. She looked at her phone for a few moments before making her decision. It wasn't long before her ride showed up to pick her up. She had managed to walk over to the sidewalk as she had waited. He got out of the car and over to help her into the passenger side. He lifted her up without too much trouble and buckled her in. Before taking her home he wanted her to sober up so he drove her to his house. "Where did you get the liquor?" "Some homeless dude," she slurred. He sighed with frustration that too many adults on the streets could care less about preventing the youth to end up like them. "Were you just drinking alone?" "No, I was with a guy from school but I guess he freaked when I passed out." "Are you hurt at all?" "No, just feel a little sick to my stomach." "If you have to throw up, please let me know. I'll pull over right away." They made it to his house without having to pull the car over. He helped her out of the car. She attempted to walk but didn't do very well in her three inch heel shoes. He simply picked her up and carried her inside. He gently put her down on his couch. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled at him. "Aaron?" "Yes?" "Would it be okay if I took a shower? I think I got some puke in my hair." "Yes, go ahead," he smiled, "everything you need is in the bathroom. I'll make some coffee." Madison took off her shoes and made her way to the bathroom. She managed to take a shower and sobered up a little bit but was still carrying a pretty good high. One big enough to give her enough courage to do what she had wanted to do for some time. She towel dried her hair and walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a bath towel that barely covered her. She walked in and Aaron noticed her right away. "Where are your clothes?" He asked after he was able to clear his throat. "In the bathroom," she answered as she slowly walked over to the man she trusted with her heart. Aaron saw the look in her eyes. She looked at him exactly the way he was feeling about her. They were full of lust. She cornered him against his kitchen counter. He was fighting every urge in his body. She was so young, how could he have the thoughts as he did about her, he thought to himself. She was relentless. She was as close as she could be to him at that moment. He wanted to run but instead found himself lost in her eyes; her perfect, big, innocent baby blue eyes. She kissed him and he didn't stop her. He kissed her back for a moment or two before stopping. "No, Maddy no, we can't do this." She backed up and realized that she was hitting on a man she had called Uncle for many years. "I'm, I'm so sorry." She began to cry from embarrassment. He could see how fragile and vulnerable she felt at that moment. He just said the first thing he thought of without putting a lot of thought behind what he should have been saying. "Don't be sorry. I'm not. It's just that Dave will be here soon to pick you up. I'm sorry, I had to tell him. The school called him and he called me worried. I had to tell him you were safe with me." Aaron knew he should have been telling her that it was wrong and it could never happen between the two of them but he couldn't. The words refused to form themselves correctly and instead he was letting his heart speak for him instead of his brain. "Oh," she smiled happily, "I'll get dressed then." She went to get dressed, not caring that her father was going to be picking her up and no doubt be very upset with her. She dressed quickly and made her way back out. She was still slightly drunk but was sobering up fairly well. Aaron handed her a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Aaron answered the door. Madison was directly behind him. She looked around Aaron and over at her father. "I'm sorry daddy." Dave just sighed. "I know. Come on, we have a lot to talk about," he then looked at Aaron, "thank you for picking her up and taking care of her." "Of course Dave, anytime." Aaron then looked at Madison and gave her a hug then bent slightly to look at her eye to eye. He knew Dave's plan and wanted to say goodbye properly. "I want you to know that I'm here for you anytime. I'm just a phone call away, always." "I know," she answered. "I love you." "I love you too," she smiled. It wasn't until he shut the door that Aaron let himself cry. He would miss her but he knew it was best for her. His brain knew that. His heart just hurt. CMCM Dave waited until Madison was completely sobered and well fed before he shared his plan with her. "You know young lady, under normal circumstances pulling a stunt like you did today would have you right over my knee." She looked down at her feet. "I know daddy, I am sorry. I just, just couldn't be at school today." "Well, doing what you did today showed me that something needs to done before you really hurt yourself," Dave paused for a few moments, not sure how to tell her. "Last week I spoke with Uncle Jason and he asked how you were doing. After I told him he had a few ideas of what we could do to help you. I told him I had it all under control. At least I thought I did until I called Aaron today to find out that you were at his house instead of school. He told me you had been drinking. After that I called Jason and he agrees with me." Madison looked at her father with wide scared eyes. "What do you both agree on?" She asked anxiously. "We both think you should stay with him in L.A. for awhile. We think you need a whole new environment. Just long enough to work through what you need to." "But daddy, I don't want to leave. Please daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't make me go." Dave allowed himself to cry in front of his little girl. With tear filled eyes he held her close. "I know princess. It's only for a little while. I promise it will be okay," he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Saying goodbye for a short time is something I'm willing to do so I don't lose you forever." They both held each other. Dave cried as Madison just stood still looking blankly.

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU'RE AWESOME!_

.


	7. Long Distance Therapy Chap 7

"We both think you should stay with him in L.A. for awhile. We think you need a whole new environment. Just long enough to work through what you need to." "But daddy, I don't want to leave. Please daddy, I'm sorry. Please don't make me go." Dave allowed himself to cry in front of his little girl. With tear filled eyes he held her close. "I know princess. It's only for a little while. I promise it will be okay," he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Saying goodbye for a short time is something I'm willing to do so I don't lose you forever." They both held each other. Dave cried as Madison just stood still looking blankly.

**Long Distance Therapy**

Madison stepped into the airport. She looked around and took a deep breath. She made her way to the luggage area where she spotted Jason Gideon, aka Uncle Jason. With him was his fiancé of seven years, Lizzy and her 16 year old daughter, Kat. Madison had met them a couple of other times throughout the years. She greeted them with a warm smile which met theirs.

Jason immediately kissed her on the forehead before speaking a word. He moved her hair off of her face and cupped her soft perfectly structured jaw line in his hands.

"How was the flight?"

"Fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little but mostly I'm tired."

"Okay, we will take you home and you can nap while I make breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great."

**CMCM**

"I can't believe you actually let her go," he pouted.

"Spence, you know it is the best thing for her."

"Best thing for her or best thing for you?"

"Spencer, you are not too old to put over my knee. Watch what you say next," warned Dave.

He couldn't think of anything really nice to say so he just sighed and walked into the kitchen to fix his self a sandwich. Dave took a deep breath as he watched his son mope into the other room. He noticed the time on the clock, soon he would have to take Bailey to her tri-weekly therapy session. He called upstairs.

"Monkey, 20 minutes then we have to leave."

"Kay daddy!" Bailey called back down.

He smiled at the sound of her sweet little voice; and walked into his office to write what he could on his newest book in the allowed time.

**CMCM**

Spencer was in process of fixing his lunch when he saw little fingers holding onto the edge of the counter next to him. He glanced over and saw big hazel eyes staring up at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

Silence.

"Spwencew?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Mawdy?"

"She's in L.A. getting better, remember?"

"Oh."

Silence.

"Spwencew?"

"Yeess?"

"Will you put my hair in pony tawls?"

"Pony tails? Oh, umm.."

"I can do it Monkey," Dave smiled.

They both turned around to see their father standing not far behind them. Bailey grew a huge smile and ran over to Dave with her hairbrush and two rubber bands. He lifted her onto the counter and proceeded to fix her hair. Silence.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When will Mawdy come home?"

"In two months maybe three."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"If I get real sick will you send me away too?"

"Ohh no Monkey, it's not like that…"

"Yeah, unless you do everything you can to cope here but it isn't good enough then watch out!" Spencer spouted as he stormed in the other room.

Bailey began to cry. Dave had just finished fixing her hair. He put her down from the counter.

"It's okay baby. Your brother didn't mean to scare you."

"Is he mawd at me?"

"No. I promise he isn't mad at you. He's upset with me."

"Oh," sniffle, sniffle.

"Do me a favor and go back up to your room. I need to talk to Spencer before we leave, okay?"

"Okay."

Bailey ran upstairs as Dave walked out of the kitchen with hairbrush still in hand. He found Spencer sitting on the couch in the front room.

"Spencer, I have had enough. You have been walking around with a bad attitude for the past two days. I thought you would have cooled off on your own by now; but, apparently I was wrong."

"Ooo where is the calendar? Dave Rossi admitted he was wrong."

Dave's eyebrow instinctively rose from surprise at Spencer's very snide comment.

"Alright, that is it. If you want to act like a child then you will be treated like one."

Dave sat down next to Spencer and without notice pulled him over his lap.

"What are you doing? I'm too old for this! You can't!"

"I'm giving you the spanking you deserve. You are not too old and yes I can."

Dave reached under Spencer and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and began to spank his misbehaved son with nothing more than his hand. He didn't hold back on his strength. Spencer gritted his teeth and held onto Dave's leg doing all he could to bare it. After a solid minute, Dave pulled down Spencer's underwear and picked up Bailey's hairbrush. He finished the spanking with 75 smacks from the brush. After only 20 Spencer finally gave in and began to cry. He let go of his anger he was holding onto. Dave could hear the shift in the tone of his voice. He finished with the spanking and pulled his underwear back up. Spencer stood up trying to stop himself from crying further. He pulled up and buttoned his pants then carefully sat back down. Dave waited for Spencer to speak first. He didn't say anything for a few moments but he did start to cry harder and leaned in to Dave. He took his son into his arms and just let him cry.

"I'm sorry Dav…dad," sniffle, sniffle, "I really am."

"It's okay; we'll all get through this together. I promise."

**CMCM**

"It's been two weeks, how do you think she is doing?" Dave asked Jason.

"I think it's too early to really tell. She is still just acclimating to everything. She and Kat have gone to the beach a couple of times but other than that; she has been pretty quiet," he paused, "I have also noticed Maddy never cries. Have you seen her cry after the incident?"

"The first day yes but after that, no, I really don't think she has. I know she is holding a lot inside."

"How is Bailey doing?"

"She is actually doing very well. She had a play date yesterday and got through the day without any anger towards her friend. It certainly seems the younger they are the more resilient. She misses Maddy a lot. Well, we all do."

"Hey, speaking of which, there is Sleeping Beauty now," Jason smiled, "I'll talk to you later Dave."

He handed the phone to Madison and got back to fixing breakfast for everyone.

"Hi daddy," she greeted with a smile then yawn.

"Hi Princess, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, those sleeping pills helped a lot. I didn't wake from any nightmares last night."

"That's great, I'm glad they are helping."

Madison stood in front of the huge bay window that gave the perfect view of the city of Los Angeles. Jason brought over a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She gave him a smile in substitution of a thank you. She then let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked hearing the sigh.

"Oh nothing, I'm still just tired I guess. Hey daddy, I think breakfast is ready. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure Princess, I love you."

"Love you too. Kiss Bailey and Spence for me okay?"

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and continued to look out the big bay window for a few moments. She was starting to feel restless. She wanted to really escape her thoughts. She could only do that with music and drinking. She was still getting to know Kat but she had a feeling that she might be a bit of a party girl.

"I'll be right back," said Jason, "I'm just going to get the newspaper."

"Okay," Madison smiled as she sat down with Lizzy and Kat.

Madison looked at the red headed, slightly freckled but very cute girl sitting across from her. She decided to take a chance. She poked at her over easy eggs.

"Hey, umm Kat, do you have any official plans for tonight?"

"No, why, do you want to go out?"

"Yeah, maybe we can go to that museum downtown?"

"Oh yes, that's a beautiful place to go. The art is exquisite," interrupted Lizzy.

"Cool, so Kat, what do you think?"

Kat knew museum was code for dance club.

"Mmm, yeah, let's do it. Do you mind if I invite a couple of the other girls? Maybe we can have a girl's night?"

"Perfect!"

**CMCM**

"Where are they going?" Dave asked.

"They said out to a museum. Both girls know exactly what will happen if they do anything they are not supposed to. In fact…"

Jason was distracted when his soon-to-be step-daughter walked in. She had her hair down, curled at the ends, smoky black eye shadow, red lipstick which complimented her natural strawberry hair very well; black designer jeans, black form fitting long bell sleeve top and black mid-calf high 3 inch boots. Before Jason could say anything Madison walked in. She looked older for her age as well. She was wearing tight designer low cut stone washed blue jeans with a black sheer button down top that only had two pockets in the front to barely cover any skin. She wore a small black exercise bra over her black lace push up bra which made her look a cup size bigger. Her outfit was completed with a princess cut short black leather jacket and 4 inch heel ankle high black boots. Jason's instincts told him these two together would be trouble tonight.

"I really am not too crazy about what either of you are wearing," exclaimed Jason.

"What are they wearing?" Dave asked on the other end of the line.

"Hold on, I'll show you."

Jason took a photo of the girls and sent it through to Dave.

"Did you get it? Ya, what do you think?"

"Well, she is dressed within our dress code agreement."

"Dress code agreement? Maybe that's something I should have been alerted to?"

"Oh, it's simple. If she wears a short skirt, she can't show cleavage. If she shows a bit of cleavage then she has to be wearing either a long skirt or pants. The outfit she is wearing now, she isn't showing any leg or really any cleavage."

"But you can see though her top and her jeans are practically painted on."

"You can only see her waistline and Jason, pick you battles."

Jason sighed, "Fine, I want you both home no later than 11:00. I mean it."

"Okay, 11. Got it."

Jason gave them each some play money.

"Alright, be on your best behavior and stay safe."

"We will."

**CMCM**

"So where are we really going?" Madison asked once in the car.

"There is this great club downtown and it plays the best music."

"I don't have a fake I.D." Madison confessed, "My dad found it awhile back."

"No worries. I know a guy. We are going to see him first then meet the others at the club."

Madison smiled, "I knew you would be cool. My instincts are generally pretty right on. Well, with girls that is. Boys..sigh, that's a whole other story."

Kat saw the sad look on Madison's face.

"Hey, as of right now, the past is the past. We just look forward."

"Wow, okay, Dr Kat," Madison laughed.

"I know it sounds cliché but as you know my mom is a therapist. She has been feeding me lines like that since I was conceived."

Both girls laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll try it. Right now, let's get those I.D.'s."

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **_


	8. FRESH START chap 8

"So where are we really going?" Madison asked once in the car.

"There is this great club downtown and it plays the best music."

"I don't have a fake I.D." Madison confessed, "My dad found it awhile back."

"No worries. I know a guy. We are going to see him first then meet the others at the club."

Madison smiled, "I knew you would be cool. My instincts are generally pretty right on. Well, with girls that is. Boys...sigh, that's a whole other story."

Kat saw the sad look on Madison's face.

"Hey, as of right now, the past is the past. We just look forward."

"Wow, okay, Dr Kat," Madison laughed.

"I know it sounds cliché but as you know my mom is a therapist. She has been feeding me lines like that since I was conceived."

Both girls laughed.

"Okay, well, I'll try it. Right now, let's get those I.D.'s."

**A FRESH START**

It was thirty minutes past midnight when Madison and Kat came stumbling through the front door. They were doing their best to be quiet and not being very successful at it. They made it to their room and turned on the light. Jason was sitting on one of the beds.

"AHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed.

"Oh my God Uncle Jason, you scared us half to death!" Madison complained.

"Well, if you had come home when you were supposed to it wouldn't have happened. You are both in a lot of trouble."

"But Uncle J…" Madison started to whine.

"No, save your breath little girl, now wait out in the living room while I first deal with Katelyn.

"Yes Sir."

**CMCM**

Madison plopped down on the couch. She wasn't thinking much about the trouble she was in as she was still carrying a pretty strong buzz from the drinks a few guys had bought for her and Kat. She was fumbling around with her smart phone when a text message suddenly popped up. It was from Aaron.

"Hey baby girl, I know it's late but I figured you could just read this when you wake up. I have a confession. I can't stop thinking about you. I know what I am feeling is wrong. My brain and my heart are at a constant battle over you. My heart keeps winning and I think my brain is waving the white flag. Anyway, if I haven't scared you away forever, please call or text back when you can. I love you."

She read his words and smiled from ear to ear. If it were anyone else in the world that wanted to start a relationship so soon after Stryder, she would have denied them. This was Aaron, someone she had known all of her life. She knew the relationship would be taboo to many but she didn't care. She was good at keeping secrets. She suddenly had the song Secret Lovers run through her head.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" she thought, "Ugh, Uncle Jason and his old school music," she sighed then sent a text to Aaron, "hey you."

"Hey yourself, I thought you would be sleeping by now."

"Normally yes, but tonight I went out with Kat."

"Are you home?"

"Yes, but we just got back like 10 minutes ago."

"Jason let you two stay out this late?"

"No."

"Aww, the one word answers; okay, I know this is going to be strange but since I said what I said to you earlier, try and talk to me more as a friend than honorary uncle."

"Really? So you won't yell at me for not doing what I was supposed to?"

"I promise, but I reserve the right (as a friend) to yell at you if you ever cut yourself or do something incredibly irresponsible, deal?"

"Mmmm? Okay, deal. So Kat and I got fake I.D's, went in a club and got really drunk off of drinks that we let strange guys buy us."

There was a very long pause after she sent off her text.

"Aaron? Still there?"

"Still here, I just had to count to 100."

"LOL, why 100?"

"Because my first instinct was to yell at you. I guess this will take a little time for me to adjust as well. Please tell me your friend didn't drive."

"No, we took a cab home."

"Okay, that's good. Did you have fun?"

Aaron cringed at asking that question; but, he knew if he was going to change the current status of their relationship, it had to be done. Madison giggled as she knew Aaron well enough to know that he must have cringed.

"Yes, lots of fun."

"Was it worth the trouble you are in now?"

"Sigh…..Aaaarronn."

"Ooo right, I meant to write COOL, sorry, that other guy took a hold of my phone. He won't be back…I hope."

"Ugh, Kat is walking in so that means it's my turn to face the wrath of Uncle Jason. TTYL XOXO"

"Night sweetheart," Aaron quickly texted back.

**CMCM**

Madison stood in front of Jason as he sat on the bed. His arms were crossed.

"So tell me young lady, was tonight worth the trouble you are in now?"

She fought with all of her might but due to her lack of being completely sober she let out a giggle.

"I'm sorry, is there something funny about that question?" He asked sternly.

"Noo sir, it's just that it reminded me of something someone else said earlier. I'm sorry."

Jason let out a long sigh.

"You know what you did tonight wasn't safe, highly irresponsible and…"

"It wasn't that irresponsible. I mean we did take a cab home and at no point were we ever alone with a guy we didn't know."

"You are already in enough trouble. Let's not add smartass to the list."

"Sorry Uncle Jason."

He shook his head.

"You know what you did was wrong. It's late and we all need to get to bed, stand closer."

Madison hesitated but obeyed. Jason unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. He helped her over his lap and once she was positioned the way he wanted, he began her spanking. He spanked her over her low cut, black, rayon silk panties for a solid minute without pause.

"Oww owie owww, Uncle Jason stop, please, I'll be good!"

She kicked and squirmed and pleaded for him to stop. Her cries sang to deaf ears. Without notice he quickly pulled her panties down to the middle of her thighs and picked up a leather strap he had sitting behind his back. He gave her a good fifty spanks with it. She was kicking so hard that he had to hold onto her with his spare arm with all of his strength. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sa sa sorrrrryy U un uncle Jason!"

Once he finished he pulled her panties back up then helped her gently to sit on his lap. He didn't say a word, just held her close until she settled down. He gave her three kisses on the side of her forehead.

"I love you so much Madison, don't ever do anything like that again. I was worried sick about you, both of you."

"Sorry Uncle Jason, I won't. I promise."

She cried in Jason's arms for what may have seemed like an eternity. She hadn't cried since the day she shot Stryder. All of her repressed anger, her fear, her built up supply of tears, it was now all on the surface and it wasn't going to go away without proper attention.

**CMCM**

Five weeks had passed; Madison had been living in Los Angeles for seven weeks and emotionally healing with much stride. She and Aaron also spoke daily and were adjusting very well to the new dynamic of their relationship. She went to therapy twice a week and started taking martial art classes. Jason took her to the shooting range whenever she felt she needed to. She told him it helped her heal as she was able to release a lot of anger onto the helpless paper target. She had a perfect shot every time, one in the head, three in the heart and two in the groin area.

It was a beautiful Friday morning, Madison just got back from a run which she only started doing again that very week. She took a shower, slipped on her black colored Victoria's secret sweat pants and pink tank top over her black sports bra. She looked out the window of her bedroom and felt the warmth of the sun shining on her face. She took in a deep breath. She felt for once, serene. She picked up her phone and dialed home.

"Hello Princess," Dave answered.

"Hi daddy, I'm ready to come home."

**HELLO to my wonderful readers! It's been a long time since I have updated this story, It was due to the lack of many reviews. This story doesn't get near as much attention as my others. As a result I have put it on the back burner. IF I get AT LEAST SIX reviews asking me to continue this story then I will and I'll make sure to update much more often. Thank you everyone! XOXO**


	9. Welcome Home chap 9

**Jason took her to the shooting range whenever she felt she needed to. She told him it helped her heal as she was able to release a lot of anger onto the helpless paper target. She had a perfect shot every time, one in the head, three in the heart and two in the groin area. **

**It was a beautiful Friday morning, Madison just got back from a run which she only started doing again that very week. She took a shower, slipped on her black colored Victoria's secret sweat pants and pink tank top over her black sports bra. She looked out the window of her bedroom and felt the warmth of the sun shining on her face. She took in a deep breath. She felt for once, serene. She picked up her phone and dialed home.**

"**Hello Princess," Dave answered.**

"**Hi daddy, I'm ready to come home."**

**WELCOME HOME!**

Dave arrived at the airport with much anticipation. He missed his oldest daughter tremendously. He found her bags on the luggage carousal and pulled them off while he waited for her. Not too much longer he spotted her walking his way. She had made a few physical changes since he last saw her. She had colored her hair deep black with bright red streaks throughout. She also had bangs which she hadn't before. Her new look should have made her look older but the bangs simply brought out her baby face even more so. Her nose had a small silver hoop which hugged her left nostril snuggly. She was wearing a short, black textured lace skater dress and black, ankle high, two inch heel boots.

**Two days before returning to Virginia from L.A.**

"Daddy please, I just really want a new look. I feel like a new person, I'm so much stronger than I was before; physically and emotionally."

"I don't know princess; I'm not really crazy about the punk look."

"Aa I mean Uncle Aaron thinks it would look cool and Spence said it's cool as long as I don't shut myself away in my room all the time."

Dave thought about it for a few moments, "alright you have my permission; BUT, Spencer brings up a good point about hiding away in your bedroom. I don't want any of that."

"Yay! Thank you daddy! And don't worry, I just like the look. I have no intention of falling into the stereotype."

Dave chuckled, "Okay, that's good to hear."

"Okay, I'm going to give the phone to Uncle Jason. You have to let him know that you're okay with it or he won't take me."

**CMCM**

Dave and Madison gave each other a big hug.

"I missed you so much baby girl."

"I missed you too daddy."

"So, what do you think of my new look?"

"A bit more punk than I care for but you are still just as beautiful."

She looked up at her father with a huge grin, "Thank you daddy."

**CMCM**

Madison walked in the house with her father. She was embraced immediately by her little sister, Bailey; then her older brother, Spencer.

"I missed you soooooo much!" Said Bailey as she hugged her upper thighs.

"Yes, I missed you too. We all did," Spencer added as he hugged her as well.

She smiled at both of her siblings, "I missed you too, both of you, truly."

Her best friend Katie was next in line followed by her brother, Jeremy. Then it was Emily, AJ, Derek and Penelope. Finally, Aaron; both she and Aaron knew they could never let on how they truly felt about one another. She had tears in her eyes, he had tears in his, and they warmly embraced one another until they heard Dave speak.

"Now that we are all together again, let's eat!"

**CMCM**

Hours had passed since Madison had returned home; she loved being with everyone but wanted more than anything to spend some alone time with Aaron.

"Daddy, would you mind if Aaron and I took a walk outside? You know, to talk."

"Oh, certainly baby, certainly."

He kissed the top of her head and she gave him a kiss on his cheek before heading out to the front door with Aaron. Bailey ran up though before she could leave.

"Don't go! Please, please don't go!"

Madison turned around and kneeled down, "I'm just going for a walk with Uncle Aaron, that's all. I will be back I promise."

"No, please, I want to come with you."

"Now is not that time Bails, okay. Hey, tell you what, if you be cool and let me go without freaking out on me, I PROMISE I'll spend three whole hours with you tomorrow, just me and you, okay?"

"Three hours? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise; and hey, great job on that speech therapy Bails. You lost your lisp."

"Yes yes I know, I rock."

Everyone laughed as it sounded funny to hear a small six year old say how she rocks; especially one with such a little voice.

"Okay, yes, you rock; so, I'm going to leave now, okay…no freaking out?"

"K, no freaking out."

**CMCM**

Aaron and Madison were sitting in the back of his SUV for privacy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I really am old enough to be your father."

"So? Age is just a number, right?"

"I suppose so; speaking of age, you do know that you are actually at the legal age of consent, right?"

Madison giggled, "Yes, trust me, I know."

"Okay, I was thinking even though we can legally be with one another, how do you feel about us waiting for your sixteenth birthday before we take our relationship to the next level?"

"What do you consider the next level?"

"Sex."

"Sex? Oh, does that mean making out too?"

He smiled at the young girl and move part of her hair off from her face.

"No, it certainly does not include making out; but, for now, everything remains above clothing, fair?"

"Sigh, fiiiine, you're such a fuddy duddy," she teased.

He smiled at her, "maybe so for now; but, once we reach that higher level of our relationship, I promise you I am Noooo fuddy duddy," he chuckled.

"Soo maybe I can get a tiny taste of how you are NOT a fuddy duddy before they send a search party out for us?"

Aaron didn't say another word. He simply looked deep into her big blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her plump soft lips. The instant sexual chemistry between the two was undeniable. They kiss grew from soft and light to hard and deep. Their hands explored everywhere they could on each other. His hand moved under her dress but remained over her panties.

"Wow, you are so wet."

Madison instantly decided to twist their relationship further by throwing in some role-play.

"I'm sorry Uncle Aaron," she pouted playfully; "I've been a naughty girl."

Her comment caught Aaron off guard but only for a moment. He looked at her and realized she had placed herself in a role. He sat back a bit but remained close and in full eye contact. He played along.

"Oh have you now? Tell me, what naughty thing have you done?"

"Well, I have been thinking really naughty thoughts."

"Ohh really? Well, I think you should tell me about it."

Madison's "character" giggled, "I think I kinda rather show you, is that okay?" She asked with the bat of her eyes and a small bite to her lower lip.

"Oh yes, it's defiantly okay."

Aaron sat back and watched Madison's every move. She scooted her way closer to the edge before adjusting her position and straddling his lap. She could feel how hard he had become underneath his 100% cotton, camel colored Chino pants. She wiggled her pelvis and hips, she felt him grow harder and harder as she kissed him and he kissed her; both intertwined within forbidden passion for one another.

"I want you so bad!" Madison moaned softly.

"And I want you," he said between his kissing her, "wait, stop, baby stop."

She did and sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong at all. I take that back, there is one thing, this is torture. Maybe we should try and be a little less physical, at least for now. I'm sorry."

Madison smiled at Aaron, "Don't be sorry, I think it's sweet. Waiting for my sixteenth birthday will just be that much more special."

"How many more weeks is that?" Aaron asked.

"Well as Spencer would say, three weeks, four days, 15 hours, 35 minutes and 22 seconds," she answered with a giggle.

"Okay, good to know. I'll mark it on my calendar," Aaron smiled, "now, we should probably head back in but I'm afraid I need to get something under control first."

Madison looked at him for a few seconds, tilted her head then it clicked. She got off of his lap and noticed he had a pretty big bulge in front. She knew they had to start thinking about anything non-sexual.

"Sooo how has the weather been while I have been away?"

Aaron knew exactly what she was attempting to do. It only made him find her that much more adorable.

**STATE**

**AGE**

**Alabama**

**16**

**Alaska**

**16**

**Arizona**

**18**

**Arkansas**

**16**

**California**

**18**

**Colorado**

**15**

**Connecticut**

**15**

**D.C.**

**16**

**Delaware**

**16**

**Florida**

**16/18 (bill pending)**

**Georgia**

**16**

**Hawaii**

**14**

**Idaho**

**14**

**Illinois**

**16/17**

**Indiana**

**16**

**Iowa**

**18**

**Kansas**

**16**

**Kentucky**

**16 - [1]**

**Louisiana**

**17**

**Maine**

**16**

**Maryland**

**16**

**Massachusetts**

**16/18**

**Michigan**

**16**

**Minnesota**

**16**

**Mississippi**

**16 - [2]**

**Missouri**

**17**

**Montana**

**16**

**Nebraska**

**16**

**Nevada**

**16**

**New Hampshire**

**16/18**

**New Jersey**

**16/18**

**New Mexico**

**17**

**New York**

**17**

**North Carolina**

**16**

**North Dakota**

**18**

**Ohio**

**16**

**Oklahoma**

**16**

**Oregon**

**18**

**Pennsylvania**

**16**

**Rhode Island**

**16**

**South Carolina**

**14/16**

**South Dakota**

**16**

**Tennessee**

**18**

**Texas**

**17**

**Utah**

**16/18**

**Vermont**

**16**

_**Virginia**_

_**15**_

**Washington**

**16**

**West Virginia**

**16**

**Wisconsin**

**18**

**Wyoming**

**16**

**Puerto Rico**

**18**

**FOOTNOTES:****  
>[1]Age 16 if the man is 21 or older.<br>[2]If the female is over 12, the status applies only to virgins.**

** . **

**(I really don't know how accurate this really is; but, it's interesting nevertheless.)**


	10. Little Sisters & the mall don't Mix chap

**Little Sisters & the Mall don't Mix**

****Warning** There is spanking of a child in this chapter. This is FICTION. FICTION means that it's NOT real. Please no "guest" sign ins telling me how horrible spanking is. You are entitled to your opionion; but this story is all made up and meant for entertainment. If you do not find this sort of topic entertaining then by all means, read something else. XOXO**

**CMCM**

"Daddy! This is my first Saturday back and you're making me babysit!? That's so not fair!"

"Maddy, I'm sorry but we got a big lead on an unsolved case and Erin needs all of us on this."

Madison sighed, "Okay, fine but why do I have to babysit? What happened to that new sitter you hired, Mrs. Whats-her-face?"

"It's Mrs. Draper and she is out of town this weekend visiting her daughter."

"So why couldn't she bring Bailey?"

"Madison, as a family we help each other out. Right now Spencer and I need your help with Bailey."

Madison looked into her father's kind eyes. She was very annoyed with the situation but her father's plea and sweet face won her over. She normally would have stormed off and slammed her bedroom door; but, she was still running off of the high one gets for being "in love."

"Alright fine; I'm taking her to the mall with me and Katie, is that okay?"

Dave smiled at his daughter, "certainly, in fact, here is an extra $50 to use on food and to buy Bailey something IF she is good and behaves."

"And if she isn't?"

"Then the extra money is yours; but, I want some video of her bad behavior if there is any."

Madison took the money from her father, "Sure, no problem, thanks."

Spencer walked in once he finished getting dressed and Bailey was right at his heels. Dave kneeled down in order to have direct eye contact with his youngest.

"Hey baby, Spencer and I have to fight more bad guys today. You're going to stay here with Maddy. I want you to be on your very best behavior and listen to what she tells you. If you're not, you will have to deal with me when I get home later tonight, understand me?"

"Kay daddy, I'll be good," the petite six year old smiled sweetly.

"That's my girl," Dave smiled then kissed the top of her head as he stood back up.

He kissed Madison goodbye as well. Spencer gave a wave and a smile and was off to work with his adopted father and colleague. Madison looked down at her little sister who was still wearing her strawberry shortcake pajamas.

"Okay, we need to get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"To the mall."

"The mall? I don't wanna go to the mall! It's boring!"

"Hey, it's wasn't my first choice to take you with me; but, we're stuck with each other so deal with it."

"You're mean!"

"No I'm not, you are," Madison spat back.

Bailey crossed her arms, stomped her foot and stuck out her bottom lip. Madison was just about to flick her baby sister in the back of the head when she got a text message from Aaron.

"_Morning beautiful, I won't be able to chat much today; but know that I am thinking of your sweet face always."_

"_Morning yourself __ I'll be thinking of you too. Maybe we can run together tomorrow morning?"_

"_Yes, perfect! It's a date. I'll talk to you tonight."_

Madison said her goodbye and by time she turned around she noticed that Bailey was in the exact same position. Being back in a good mood from getting a message from Aaron, Madison walked over and tapped Bailey on her nose. Bailey stood her ground. Madison tapped her nose again and this time added a sound, "Boooop."

Bailey was fighting a smile so Madison repeated it and this time got her little sister to laugh. Madison laughed with her.

"Okay, let's get dressed okay; annnnd daddy said IF you were really good I could buy you a toy."

Bailey's eyes lit up, "REALLY?!"

"Yes, really, BUT you HAVE to be good."

"I will! I will!"

**CMCM**

Madison, Bailey and Katie arrived at the mall. Bailey wasn't too happy as she was wearing an outfit her sister picked out for her. It was a white and black flower peasant tunic designed by Bebe Bella Designs, from the line, Bellinni. With the tunic she wore light pink corduroy ruffle pants, black and pink Phoebe Mary Jane shoes and topped it all off with a matching black and white flower headband. Bailey kept tugging at her clothes.

"Knock it off Bailey or you won't get a toy."

The little girl stopped fidgeting when she thought of a new toy.

"Fine, but why do I hafta wear this anyway? I like my jeans and tee shirts."

"What you like isn't stylish and if you are going to be with me then you have to at least look like you have style. Besides, you look absolutely adorable."

"Humph."

Madison looked down at her little sister to see her with folded arms again and a pouty lip. She just rolled her eyes and started talking to Katie. A couple of minutes later Bailey took off running.

"Bailey! Stop!" Madison yelled.

She didn't listen and kept going. She didn't stop until she reached a mechanical horse ride.

"Bailey! I told you to stop! Why didn't you listen?" Madison scolded.

"I wanna go on the horse!"

"Well, forget it! I MAY have let you if you asked me nicely but you didn't; now let's go."

"NO! I WANNA RIDE THE HORSE!"

Madison took a deep breath and instead of yelling at her sister she took out her phone and started to take video of her little sister's actions.

"Come on Bailey, you ran away from me and now you are yelling at me. You are NOT going to ride the horse. Katie and I have some shopping to do and you have to come with us."

"NOOOOO!" Bailey screamed then stuck her tongue at her sister.

"Ahhhhh," screamed Madison as softly as she could to not draw too much attention to herself. She took a deep breath again then handed the video phone to her friend to keep recording. Madison walked over to Bailey and kneeled down.

"Look, you have to be good or you not only will get a toy but you will also get in big trouble with daddy later; is that what you want?"

Bailey pounted slightly, "No, I wanna a toy."

"Okay then, this is your ONLY warning. If you act up again then the deal is off, no toy. Deal?"

"Deal," Bailey agreed in her cute, soft toned voice.

**CMCM**

An hour passed and Katie and Madison got through two stores with ease. Bailey was behaving pretty well. That was until they started to walk by a toy store.

"Ooo ooo ooo toy store! Toy store! I want my toy now!"

"Not yet Bailes, you have to be good for the WHOLE time we are at the mall."

Bailey just looked at her for a moment and wouldn't move. Madison had a feeling she was about to go off so she quickly hit the record button for video.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" Madison asked.

"I'm looking at you!"

"Okay and why are you looking at me instead of walking with me and Katie?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Oh," Madison giggled due to the funny face her sister was making while pouting, "and why do you hate me?"

"Because you're being a bitch and not letting me get my toy now!"

"Ooooooooo so now that you called me the B word do you really think that you deserve a toy?"

"YES! Buy me a new toy bitch!"

"Ohh look at you Miss Grownup, where did you learn that word?"

At this point Madison couldn't be upset with her sister acting like a brat because she knew the extra cash was now officially going to her.

"I heard it on a movie Spenswer was watching."

Madison noticed the slight lisp that came from Bailey. Madison then pointed the video towards herself.

"You heard it first from the mouths of babes. She did NOT learn that word from me."

"Were you watching the movie with Spence or were you hiding and watching it?"

"I was sitting right next to him. What's with all the twenty qwestions?"

The lisp came out again.

"Uook, I want a fucking new toy and you aren't going to stop me!"

Bailey started to run in the toy store.

"UGH! What a brat!" Madison yelled before closing the video off and chasing after her sister.

"OH I DON'T THINK SO!"

Madison kneeled down for direct eye contact and held onto both sides of Bailey's arms.

"Look, you are NOT getting a toy. You are NOT getting anything new! You are being an absolute brat! We are going to go and have lunch and then Katie and I are going to continue shopping. IF you stop being a brat right now I won't tell daddy."

Bailey didn't respond at all. Madison didn't wait long for an answer either. She took Bailey's hand and walked her to the food court in the mall. The girls got their lunch and sat down. Madison put lunch in front of her little sister. It was something that Bailey always ordered, chicken nuggets, French fries and apple juice.

"I don't want this shit! I hate this!"

Madison was finally getting fed up with her sister's disrespectful little mouth.

"Stop swearing Bailey. You KNOW that is not allowed! And you do not hate it. You love chicken nuggets. You ALWAYS order them wherever we go."

"No I don't and I'm not eating them!"

"Fine! Don't eat! I don't care!"

Madison tried to now ignore her sister and focus on her best friend. Before she even got a complete sentence out, SPLAT! Bailey had thrown her BBQ sauce all over Madison's brand new white baby doll mini dress.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Madison screamed for a second then a switch just went off. She had officially lost her patients with her baby sister. She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Bailey, you are in HUGE trouble!"

Bailey just sat there paying no never mind to her big sisters threat. She knew she wasn't allowed to spank her and so she acted like she could care less.

"Katie, do me a favor and wait ten minutes and then gather all of our food and bring it out to the car. We have to go; I can't shop another minute with this rug rat."

"Okay, but why do you want me to wait ten minutes first?"

"Because I'm going to kill her and I don't want any witnesses."

"Oh, okay," Katie answered matter-of-factly.

Bailey's eyes widened when her sister stood up and walked over to the other side of the table and picked her up.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!"

Bailey kicked and screamed all the way to the car.

**CMCM**

Madison was in the back seat of her best friend's black Volvo with her little sister spread over her lap. She had bared her sister's bottom and was spanking her with her hairbrush for her for every horrible crime she committed that afternoon; the worst being the ruining of her new dress. Bailey was kicking and screaming.

"I'm sawwy Maddy! I'm sawwy!" She cried.

This lasted for a good minute. Madison finally stopped but only because she knew if she continued she would seriously hurt her little sister. She stopped but was still very upset. Bailey cried and cried. Katie arrived to find Bailey sobbing. She didn't feel very sorry for her because if it were up to her, she would have spanked her long before Madison did.

**CMCM**

Dave and Spencer walked in the house with Chinese food for dinner.

"Hello Princess, where is Bailey?" Dave asked once he spotted Madison on the couch.

"Up in her room where I banned her for life," she grumbled still feeling annoyed.

Dave chuckled, "Okay, well, I'm going to go and have a little chat with our prisoner. Why don't you and Spencer go ahead and start getting things ready for dinner?"

**CMCM**

Dave knocked on Bailey's bedroom door.

"Come in," the little girl answered softly.

Dave walked in and found his daughter lying on her stomach with an open picture book in front of her. She had mixed feelings. She was excited to see her father due to the fact she hadn't seen him all day; but, she also knew she was in a lot of trouble with him.

"Hi daddy."

Dave sat down on the bed, "hi baby girl, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"So, I saw what you did today at the mall."

Bailey looked up at her father surprised, "How?"

"It doesn't really matter how; but, I must say I am very disappointed young lady."

The little girl held her head down in shame.

"Why weren't you listening to your sister? And you know better than to swear."

"I don't know daddy, I'm sawwy."

Dave sighed, "I'm sorry too."

**CMCM**

"Who do you keep texting?" Spencer asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Just a boy."

"What boy?"

"Ugh, Spence, just a boy from school," she lied, "chillax."

The truth was she was texting back and forth with Aaron.

"Okay, well, I'm standing right here. Perhaps we could actually have a face to face conversation?"

Madison looked up at her big brother, "really? Now?"

"Yes now, am I really that horrible to talk to?"

She sighed, "no, I just really, you know, like this guy."

"Five minutes? I just really missed you when you were gone. I haven't seen a lot of you since you have been back; busy with your friends and such."

She glanced up at her brother again. This time Spencer pulled his big brown doe eyed look.

"That's so not fair," she giggled.

"What? I don't know what you are referring to."

She shook her head and sent a quick BRB (be right back) text to Aaron. She put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Okay, you have my full attention," she smiled.

**CMCM**

Dave was in the bathroom with Bailey. She was holding a bar of soap in her mouth and fidgeting the entire time.

"Okay, two minutes are up, you can spit it out and rinse."

Bailey spent the next several minutes doing all she could to get rid of the horrible taste one could only get from tasting soap.

"That's enough Bailey."

"But it's going to make my dinner taste funny," she whined.

"You should have thought about that before swearing at your sister; in fact, for even swearing at all."

She sighed, "I'm sawwy."

Dave nodded as he accepted her apology, "Okay, we're almost finished and then we can go down for dinner."

Bailey quickly came to tears, "Daddy, Mawdy already spanked me."

"I know, but I told you that if you did not listen to your sister today that you would have to deal with me when I got home."

"But dadddddyy."

"Enough Bailey."

Dave pulled the little girl closer to him and lifted her up and over his lap as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. He pulled down her pants and saw the handy work from his other daughter. He began the spanking and ended it with a good 25 smacks using just his hand. She flared her legs and cried the hardest she had cried all day. Being spanked a second time in the same day is much worse than the first due to the tenderness of the bottom already existing. Needless to say, Bailey was on her very best behavior for a long time.

**CMCM**

"Wow, she was that bad?" Aaron asked with a chuckle as he jogged alongside Madison.

"Yes, she was truly horrible!"

Aaron chuckled again through his monitored breaths.

"It worked out though, my dad gave me his credit card; he told me I could buy a new dress to replace the one Bailey ruined."

"Aww, that is good and not surprising whatsoever from Dave."

Madison threw Aaron a smile and purposely ran off the path and back into the woods a bit. Aaron of course followed. She stopped about a mile in. Aaron stopped next to her, resting his hands on his knees for a moment. He stood once he caught his breath.

"You do know the middle of the woods is not always the safest place to be."

Aaron sprouted simply from seeing so many cases related with finding bodies covered up in leaves. Madison just smiled at him and looked up at him with flirtatious eyes.

"Well, I have you here to protect me, right?"

He smiled, "of course, always."

"Soooo I brought you over here cause I want to give you something."

"Oh really, and what do you want to give me?" He asked with a sideways smile.

"I want to give you something that will make the rest of your day a really happy day."

"Humm, well, I already started the day with you so I'm already going to have a really happy day."

She giggled, "Okay, then this will make your day awesome."

"Oooo, what is it?"

Madison looked around then got down on her knees. She looked up at him and gave him the most adorable Cheshire grin he has ever seen. With her big blue eyes staring up at him, he instantly grew hard. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I am so going to hell for this," he said as he took off his shirt and allowed Madison to tug down his running shorts.

**LOTS OF REVIEWS! Think of your reviews as my payment. It's how my inspiration grows. Think of it like $5 for every word in your review to me. **** THANK YOU! **


	11. Birthday Wishes chap 11

**Madison looked around then got down on her knees. She looked up at him and gave him the most adorable Cheshire grin he has ever seen. With her big blue eyes staring up at him, he instantly grew hard. He looked back at her and smiled.**

"**I am so going to hell for this," he said as he took off his shirt and allowed Madison to tug down his running shorts. **

**Birthday Wishes**

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves," sang an overly joyful six year old as she skipped around her father and brother at the breakfast table.

Spencer was entranced in a book while Dave was reading the morning paper.

"Bailey," says Dave while still holding the paper up, "enough with the song and settle down."

Bailey quit for a minute or two. Madison dragged herself in and slumped into the closest empty kitchen chair.

"Happy birthday Princess," said Dave.

"Thank you daddy," she paused, "Ugh, whhhyyy ohhh whyyyy did I stay up so late?" She complained.

"Good question," asks Spencer, "so why did you? Oh, and yes, happy birthday." He looked up for a moment and gave his little sister a genuine smile.

She sighed, "Thanks and I was talking with Katie half the night planning the last minute details for my party tonight. I have so much to do and I'm soooo tired," she whined.

Bailey started again to skip around and sing the obnoxious song.

"And Bailey, KNOCK IT OFF!" Madison snapped after the second round.

Both Spencer and Dave looked at Madison with a bit of shock from the sudden outburst. Bailey froze and gave her big sister a pouty look. Madison simply rolled her eyes over at her.

"Daddddyy, Maddy yelled at meeee."

"I'm sitting right here Bails, I heard," Dave looked at Madison, "sweetie, please try and refrain from snapping at your sister; and Bailey, I second Maddy's request, knock off the skipping and singing around the table; this is a kitchen not a playground. In fact, that's the second time you have been asked to stop," he says with a raise of his eyebrow that clearly sent the little girl a certain message loud and clear.

Bailey's eye widen, "okay, I'm sawwy. I'm going to go play in my room since I'm finished with breakfast; is that okay?"

"OHH Dear God, YES, please go," says Madison.

Dave found himself now giving his other daughter the special, behave-or-you're-going-to-get-"it"-look.

"Madison, I know you're tired and obviously a bit stressed; AND I'm letting it slide right now because it IS your birthday; but it doesn't make it okay to be mean to your sister."

She sighed, "Okayyy, I'll be nice…..mostly."

Dave shook his head and smirked, "That's all I ask; and, yes Bailey you may be excused."

Bailey gave Madison a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday Maddy!" The little girl wished upon her sister and skipped out of the kitchen and up to her room.

The moment Bailey left the room Madison received a text message from Aaron. She read the message and a big smile grew.

"Now that is the kind of smile a birthday girl should have on her sixteenth birthday," said Dave.

She looked up at her father, "it's Uncle Aaron; he wanted to know if it would be okay with you if he took me to the DMV today for my driving test."

"Umm, that actually works. It will give me more time to finish up those details for your party tonight," he smiled.

Madison immediately texted Aaron back that it was a yes.

**CMCM**

Bailey heard a knock at the door. She ran over.

"Who is it pease?"

"Bailey, its Uncle Aaron."

"How do I know its WEARY Uncle Aaron?"

Aaron smiled on the other side of the door.

"That is a VERY good question."

Madison skipped down the stairs and noticed her little sister by the door.

"Bailey, what are you doing?"

"Some guy is out here and he says he is Uncle Aaron."

"So why didn't you open the door?"

Madison asked as she picked up her speed and headed toward the front door.

"Because I'm not convinced it weary IS Uncle Aaron."

Madison rolled her eyes and started to open the door.

"WAIT!" Bailey shouted and ran in front of her sister and slammed the door shut, "

"Bailey! What are you doing? That's really rude!"

"It could be a bad guy!"

"But it's not! Now move."

"But how do you know?!"

Madison started to lose patients with her little sister. She picked her up in order to move her out of the way.

"NO! Put me down! Put me down!"

Madison opened the door and smiled at Aaron.

"Hi, sorry about, you know…this."

"No, it's fine. She did the right thing," Aaron smiled, and happy birthday."

The teen girl sighed, "Thank you; and there is the right thing and then there is just plain paranoia."

Dave quickly walked in, "What's going on in here?"

Madison handed the little girl over to Dave.

"She's crazy daddy. You may want to up her therapy sessions. I mean one minute she is perfectly fine and the next, she's not. Honestly Bailey, if you are going to be crazy then pick it already and commit to it; but, all this back and forth, it's driving ME crazy!"

"Maddy, everyone handles stress differently," said Dave as he held the now crying child.

She sighed, "Okay, sorry daddy," she paused, "Bails, I'm sorry."

Bailey pushed herself up from Dave's chest.

"Me too, and sawwy Uncle Aaron."

"Its okay sweetheart, you did the right thing.

The little girl gave Aaron a big smile. He returned it graciously.

"Alright Princess, good luck on the test, I know you will pass with flying colors."

Madison gave her father a kiss.

"Thank you daddy. I'll call you after to let you know."

**CMCM**

Madison walked over with clear excitement written all over her face as she approached Aaron in the waiting area at the DMV.

"I passed! I officially have my driver's license."

Aaron looked around, "I hope all of you heard that. Make sure and stay clear when you see this girl driving down your way," he smirked.

He received a few laughs from his captured audience.

"Aaarrronnn," she pouted as she gave him a small shove, "that is soo not funny."

He chuckled, "I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny," he admitted as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head, "okay beautiful, let's go to lunch and celebrate."

**CMCM**

Madison walked back in from outside and joined Aaron. She sat her cell phone down next to her on the table.

"Daddy is proud; he told me that he didn't doubt for a second that I would pass," she smiled.

Aaron smiled back, "neither did I sweetheart."

He continued his smile as he pulled a Tiffany Blue box off from his lap and sat it in front of Madison.

"What's this?" Madison asked as she grinned from ear to ear.

"It's for your birthday. I couldn't wait until tonight to give it to you. I hope you like it."

"Well, if what is inside is at all in relation with the meaning of this box, I'm sure I'll love it."

She opened it up. It was a sterling silver, Tiffany lock, round lock bracelet with two charms added. She took the bracelet out from the box.

"Ohh Aaron, I LOVE it! THANK YOU!"

Aaron smiled, "Good, I'm glad. As you can see I started the collection of charms. This one is a monkey to represent your Chinese zodiac as today is your birthday; and this one, a car because I KNEW you would pass and get your license today; and of course the lock represents me giving my heart to you."

"AWwwww that is sooo sweet; will you put it on me please?"

Aaron set the clasp; Madison got up and hugged Aaron around his neck. She wanted to give him much more of her affection; but, they both knew they had to keep their profile to continue as if they were nothing more than honorary uncle and niece.

**CMCM**

"Thank you J J for watching Bailey for the night. I'm sure things are going to run pretty late."

"But daddy," Bailey whined, "I wanna go to the party."

Dave kneeled down to Bailey's eye level.

"It's not that kind of birthday sweetheart, it's going to be very noisy and run very past your bedtime."

J J kneeled down to both of them.

"Bailey, sweetheart, Henry has been looking forward to you visiting all day. We are going to have macaroni and cheese for dinner; then ice cream for dessert and we are even planning on sleeping out in a tent in the backyard. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Bailey swung her body completely around now to face the beautiful, blond headed agent.

"Really? A tent! CEWL!" she squealed then gave her father a quick hug, "bye daddy, love you!"

She smiled and ran into the house to find her slightly younger little friend.

"Wow, you are truly amazing," Dave smiled.

"Oh it's nothing; I love this sort of thing."

Dave handed J J an overnight bag, "well, you know how to get a hold of me if you need me."

"Yes, I do. Have fun."

Dave started to walk away then turned around and smirked, "hey, you wouldn't want to trade places would you? I stay here and you go and supervise fifty+ teenagers?"

J J chuckled, "Oh NOT even if you paid me."

**CMCM**

Madison walked down the stairs where Dave, Spencer and Aaron waited. Her ebony black hair was in an up-do with just a couple of loose curled strands freed around her face. She was sixteen but could easily pass for twenty-two with the correct fake identification card. She wore a mini, multi-color embellished party dress. It had royal purple sweetheart neckline straps, satin; along with a fuchsia tie front empire waistband with a royal purple, fuchsia multiple mesh body with a flounce hem. She enhanced the dress with sheer off black stockings and three inch double ankle strap Mary Jane Platform heels. She wore her new Tiffany charm bracelet from Aaron and her new Tiffany, .14 Carat weight diamond, surrounded by sterling silver stud earrings from her big brother, Spencer; who Dave helped him shop. Dave was the first to embrace her and she stepped off the last step.

"You are a beacon of beauty my princess," said Dave as he hugged her sweetly.

"Thank you daddy."

Spencer walked over next and gave her a birthday hug. He pulled back and looked her up and down. He turned to Dave and Aaron.

"Question, are either of you bringing your gun because I'm seriously thinking about bringing mine."

Dave gave him a look of puzzlement.

"I really don't think we need to," said Dave.

"Are you sure? Did you get a good look at your daughter? The guns will come in very handy when we have to fight off all the boys."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Spennncccer."

"Hey, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't think of these things?"

"Don't worry Spencer, I always carry one on me," smirked Aaron.

Madison shot a quick glance his way and Aaron caught it. The idea of him with a gun really turned her on. She found his power and authority to be sexy and alluring. Granted her father and brother both carried a lot of authority and power in their own right as FBI agents; but, Madison drew her line at unconventional ways with men old enough to be her father; anyone of relation, by blood or adoption was off limits.

Dave started to laugh, "Oh, to ward off boys, I see, don't worry Spence, I have that covered already."

"How so?"

Spencer now with the perplexed look.

"The place is heavily guarded with warrior ninja's. We're well protected."

Madison rolled her eyes playfully, "ha ha daddy."

Dave looked at both Aaron and Spencer, "hey, you believe me right?"

Dave smiled at them then turned his attention back to Madison.

He gave her a proud Pa Pa smile, "You know, I see your earrings and bracelet from Tiffany's; but, I think you're missing something."

"Oh yeeeyeah?" Madison asked.

Dave handed Madison a small Tiffany colored box. She smiled and opened it. She pulled out a gift that left her puzzled. It was a Tiffany Notes key ring, "727 Fifth Avenue."

"A key ring? Is it to put on a spare key for your Mercedes?" She asked with hope.

Dave smiled, "Not exactly."

He pulled out a key from his pocket.

"It's so you can put this key on it," he grinned from ear to ear.

She took the key from his hand. She didn't recognize it. Her eyes lit up.

"It's in the driveway princess," said Dave.

Madison squealed with delight, "serious?!"

"I'm serious," Dave chuckled, "go look."

She smiled at each of her three favorite men as she ran outside. In the driveway stood Derek, Penelope, Emily and her best girlfriend, Katie. They stood around a brand new 2012 silver, Volkswagen Jetta. They each yelled, "Happy birthday Madison!"

She turned to Dave and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy!"

"You're very welcome princess. I'm very proud of you."

She pulled herself apart and looked up, "what are you proud about?"

"What am I proud about? Sweetheart, I have always been proud of you; but I'm mainly talking about everything that happened since the incident. That day alone you showed great character. You were brave, you thought quickly on your feet and you got everyone out safe. Even after, you struggled emotionally and came out even stronger. You're my little warrior princess."

Madison smiled, "warrior ninjas and a warrior princess?" She giggled, "Daddy, you need to stop watching so much TV with Bailey."

"Perhaps you are right," Dave chuckled.

Aaron stepped forward, "Hey, Maddy, you should check out your trunk."

"Umm okay."

Madison walked over and opened her trunk. Inside was luggage.

"Daddy, what does this mean?"

"It means that after the party tonight you and Aaron are going up to his cabin for the rest of the weekend."

Madison's eyes almost bugged out, "And you're okay with that daddy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You both love running and nature. Aaron suggested you both go up there and run a path or two, maybe some meditation in the wilderness."

Madison looked over at Aaron, "This is going to be my best birthday EVER!"

Aaron leaned in and whispered, "That's my plan," he smiled with a Cheshire grin.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. The Cabin chap 12

**The Cabin**

**(**this chap is rated XX for explicit sex scenes. If reading about sex isn't your thing I suggest you at least skip to the very last two paragraphs. You won't want to miss it. ENJOY!**)**

"How long until we get to you cabin?" Madison asked.

"One more hour," said Aaron as he glanced over and smiled.

He looked at her athletic, curvy legs, "do you have any idea how difficult it was for me tonight to not take you the nearest bathroom and just have my way with you?"

"Oh really? Well, good, then I successfully completed my job for the night."

"Your job?"

"Yes, driving you wild with desire."

Aaron smiled, "ohhh you naughty little thing. I just may have to teach you a lesson or two."

**CMCM**

The two arrived at the cabin. Aaron brought in the luggage as Madison brought in her tote bag. She looked around.

"Wow, it's just like I remembered it. It hasn't changed since we were all here last," she paused," about four years ago right?"

"Yep, that sounds about right," he smiled, "follow me up to the master bedroom."

She followed him up; he put a big suitcase down on the bed and opened it. He pulled out a gift wrapped box. He handed it to her.

"Really? Aaron, you have already gotten me more than plenty," she smiled humbly.

"Well, let's just say this one is mostly for me," he handed it to her with a wink, "I want you to go in the bathroom, take a shower, freshen up, change into this and I want your hair in pig tails; understand?" He said with a tone of authority.

Madison was instantly turned on by his demands. She wanted to jump him right there and then. She followed instruction and nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," she answered in the way she hoped he would approve.

He smirked at her then nodded with approval, "that's a good girl, don't take too long."

**CMCM**

Less than thirty-five minutes later Madison walked out of the bathroom wearing her new outfit picked out special from Aaron. It was a fire engine red set; the set included a cupless halter top, circular pasties, tiny hot pants with a small peek-a-boo front, and black thigh highs with big holes from top to toe and black satin bows to polish her pig tails off perfectly. She had the sexy but innocent look down to a tee.

"Does my appearance meet your approval my Master," Madison asked as she threw herself further into the role of Master and subservient.

She then looked Aaron up and down and he too was dressed for the occasion. He wore all black; black leather pants, black leather steel toe boots and a tight fitted solid black short sleeve shirt. He spiked his hair a bit so he wouldn't have his usual conservative haircut to confuse the situation that this Aaron was undoubtedly from within his darker side.

Aaron looked at her and thought she was the sexiest and most beautiful young woman he had ever rested his eyes upon. He kept his excitement cool and as serious as he could.

"It does, very much; there is just one thing missing."

"OH? What is it sir?"

"Shoes," he answered as he put his hands in front of him holding a pair of shoes.

They were black four inch platforms with open toe, chain link accents, thick ankle strap and a clear contrast heel.

"I love them sir, thank you," she said as he put them on her.

He stood up and looked at her from head to toe. He wanted to have his way with her right then and there. He knew he had to keep his cool and build the desire even further between both of them.

The following hour was spent with Aaron teasing Madison. He brought her really close to an orgasm a couple of times before he stopped. He would have her go down on him and suck him hard but he never allowed her to finish that job either. He gave the teenage girl more than one sensual spanking. The one alone brought her close to having the ultimate orgasm if he would have allowed it.

"Please, please sir, I'm begging you! I crave for you inside me. PLEASE, I can't take much more."

Aaron felt the same but as his character of a dominate master he couldn't let his true feelings be revealed; his eight and a half inch, thick cock was rock hard and more than ready to please his young lover to her ultimate desire. He kept silent but stared deep into her big blue eyes. He leaned forward in order for his lips to meet hers. He kissed her deeply, she followed suit, their passion grew even stronger, and it built and built. As he kissed her he pulled down her short hot pants and dropped them down. She stepped out of them with much anticipation. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed; he unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock.

"I have wanted you for so long," Aaron moaned.

"And I you," Madison replied almost breathless.

With that Aaron guided his well endowed manhood inside Madison's sweet, tight, honey pot. He moved in slow and kept direct eye contact the entire time. He moved in and out, each time inching in deeper than the last. Along with each thrust Madison spread her legs out further in order for her lover to fall in deeper; he grinded his pelvis close and tight against her. She felt every inch of him inside her.

"Fuck me harder sir, please fuck me harder!" She pleaded.

He gave her a wicked grin, grabbed her wrists, held them down and thrust his self in deep, hard, rough and not once losing eye contact.

**CMCM**

Aaron and Madison fell to the bed, sweaty, exhausted, and completely in a euphoric trance.

"Wow! Aaron," says Madison through her heavy breaths, "that was absolutely AMAZING!

"That, little girl, it was," Aaron turned his head to face his young lover, "Maddy, where did you learn that move?"

She looked at him and smiled with a wicked grin.

"Oh the move with the tongue and the fingers?"

"Yes, that one."

"Porn."

Aaron sat up from surprise, "Porn? You watch porn?"

She giggled, "yeah, it helps when, you know, I have to be good and wait to turn sixteen; just you know, don't tell my dad," she smirked.

Aaron started to laugh, "Ummm trust me sweetheart, your secret is SAFE with me."

Madison pushed closer, "So, ready for round three?"

"Round three?" Aaron produced a devilish smile, "bring it baby girl."

**CMCM**

They barged through the cabin door from their morning run, kissing each other passionately. Aaron held Madison as she straddled his waist and locked her position with her feet.

"Shower?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, shower," she answered through deep heavy breaths.

He carried her upstairs to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. He put her down to turn on the shower; she started to strip off her clothes as quickly as possible, he followed suit. He continued to kiss her, she kissed him back and stroked his cock; she wanted him ready the moment the water was at the right temperature. Aaron put his hand under the water.

"Okay, its perfect," he said.

She smiled up at him as he lifted her back in his arms and carried her into the warm shower. He placed them both under the refreshing water and let it pour over them as they kissed deeply. He moved from her lips, to her jaw line, her neck then he spun around. The water splashed on his back as Aaron held Madison up against the shower wall. He guided himself up inside her; he started slow for a minute but it quickly built to going faster and harder; in and out, grinding his hips in a circular motion then thrusting his self deeper up inside her; both breathing heavy, both bodies in an orgasmic ecstasy of state. Madison's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she was at her peak of explosion.

"Ohhh yes! Yes! Yes! Just like that..ohhh fuck yes!"

She became closer and closer as the liquids of lust began to boil over. Aaron too was at the peak.

"NOW! OHH YES! NOW! NOW!"

Aaron thrust his self up inside a couple more times then together it happened. They both, simultaneously exploded from pure elation.

**CMCM**

After the shower Aaron dried off, threw on some drawstring bottoms and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Ten minutes later Madison joined him, her hair still a little wet but she had it up in a clip. She wore pink colored yoga pants and a black tank top. She went to her purse in order to take her birth control pills. She noticed she forgot to take her pill the past two days.

She thought to herself, "shit."

She took three that day then put the pills back in her purse. She walked over to Aaron with a big, madly-in-love smile.

"It smells amazing in here already."

"Thank you," Aaron smiled, "ohh I made you a cup of coffee already," he said as he pointed at the cup in front of him," I hope I remembered how you like it."

Madison took a sip, "MMmmm perfect!" she smiled.

She walked over and gave him a hug, "I am having the best time ever."

"Good, that was certainly my goal," he smiled then leaned over and kissed her softly.

"OOooo you know what would be perfect for after dinner tonight?" Madison suggested.

"I can think of one or two things," Aaron smirked.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "aside from that, what about a fire in the fire place?"

"Oh yeah, that would be perfect. I'll gather some wood after breakfast."

Madison put her cup of coffee down, "I can do it, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"100%!" She smiled.

"Alright then, I have a bunch of wood gathered just out back."

Madison walked over and put on her slippers for outside, "Kay, I won't be long."

**CMCM**

Less than three minutes passed before Aaron heard a blood curling scream from Madison. He dropped everything, turned off the oven with one flip, and grabbed his gun on his way out through the back door. He held his gun out in front of him as he cleared the corner of the cabin house. Madison was standing there with a look of terror in her eyes. He ran over to her.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

She pointed to the cause of her fear. He looked over and there she was. It was a corpse of a woman not much older than Madison; she had clearly been there for a bit of time. Aaron looked around.

"Okay, it'll be okay. Let's go inside, I need to make a few phone calls."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. The Cabin Part 2 Chap 13

**Less than three minutes passed before Aaron heard a blood curling scream from Madison. He dropped everything, turned off the oven with one flip, and grabbed his gun on his way out through the back door. He held his gun out in front of him as he cleared the corner of the cabin house. Madison was standing there with a look of terror in her eyes. He ran over to her.**

"**Baby, what is it? What's wrong?"**

**She pointed to the cause of her fear. He looked over and there she was. It was a corpse of a woman not much older than Madison; she had clearly been there for a bit of time. Aaron looked around.**

"**Okay, it'll be okay. Let's go inside, I need to make a few phone calls."**

THE CABIN

PART 2

Once Aaron informed the local police of the situation he sat on the couch beside Madison. She laid her head on his lap as he stroked her hair and texted his team back home.

"How is she doing?" Dave texted back.

"She is still in a bit of shock; but, I wouldn't expect anything less of course," Aaron replied.

"Would you like us to drive up there?" Dave asked.

"No, the local authority is handling it right now. We will drive back tonight once she gets over the initial shock."

"Alright, do you think she can talk or should I try back in a couple of hours?"

"Try back in a couple of hours," Aaron replied as he looked down to see Madison hugging herself.

"Fair enough."

Aaron read the last comment from Dave then put the phone down and began to stroke the young girl's hair.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, I promise."

"How?" She answered softly, "how can I ever be an agent like all of you if I can't even handle one dead body?"

"It's your first one. We all went through it, it takes time to stomach it; but, truthfully, I still have difficulty from time to time."

She turned on her back and looked up at him.

"Really, what do you do when that happens?"

He smiled down at her, "I simply have to put blinders on. I stay focused on the task which is putting the clues together and finding the perp."

Madison sat up, wiped a few tears away. She straddled herself around him and looked at him eye to eye.

"Is there anything else you do to help get through it?"

He smiled sweetly, "yes, there is actually. I start with refocusing myself first by remembering something or someone that makes me smile. And do you want to know a secret?"

She smiled, "always."

He brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ears.

"Once you told me that you wanted to be with me as much as I with you, I have never been happier. When I need to refocus myself and think of something to make me smile; I just have to think of you."

Madison smiled warmly, kissed his lips softly then laid her head down on his shoulder. He held her close, stroked her hair and did everything in his power to help her feel safe in his arms.

**CMCM**

Once Dave heard the car pull up he opened the door to greet his long time friend, Aaron and his beautiful, adopted daughter, Madison. She was still really sleepy due to the emotional and horrific scene she witnessed just that morning. Dave didn't even wait for them to step in the house before he picked her up and hugged her close.

"It will be okay, I have no doubt the girl you found must be haunting for you."

She was tired and a bit warn but in general she was doing better. She pushed her arms up off of Dave and looked at him eye to eye and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm okay for the most part now daddy, honest. Aaron has helped me a lot."

Dave smiled over at Aaron, "thank you Aaron. I'm thankful if she did have to see what she did, if it wasn't with me, it was you."

Aaron felt a jab of guilt but the feeling dulled when he refocused onto Madison.

**CMCM**

Nine weeks had gone by since Madison and Aaron's stay at the cabin. Madison woke up with some cramping; but, ignored it due to waking up a bit late and rushing around in order to get to school on time. She scrambled downstairs.

"Morning princess," smiled Dave.

"Hi Maddy," said Bailey as she kicked her legs under the table.

"OWww Bailey stop swinging your legs, you just kicked me for the third time," complained Spencer.

"Then move your legs," suggested Bailey with a bratty tone.

"No, you stop swinging your legs. I was here first."

"Nuh uhh, I was."

"What, you were…"

"Spencer. You are twenty-four, why are you arguing with your six year old sister?" Dave asked a bit baffled.

"But she.."

"But nothing Spencer, you have no excuse for arguing with her. On that note though, Bailey, stop swinging your legs."

"Daddy, he started it," the little girl whined.

Madison sat down and groaned. Everyone went quiet and looked her way.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dave asked.

"Oh, umm yeah, it's just cramps. I just took some Midol, I'll be fine soon."

As she said that, Bailey instantly had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ewww, I am never going to do that girl stuff. No way Jose."

Dave smirked over at his youngest then refocused on his older daughter.

"Okay sweetheart, if you need to come home early, don't hesitate to call me okay."

"I will, thanks daddy."

Madison stood back up. She grabbed a banana, an apple and her lunch off from the counter.

"I'm running a bit late. I'll see you later. Love you all."

She walked out hearing bye and love you from each of her family members.

**CMCM**

It was close to ten in the morning and Dave happened to have been at his desk when a call came through from Madison's high school. He hung up quickly and made his way to Aaron's office.

"Spencer and I have to go! Madison is hurt, she is in the hospital."

"Oh my God, alright of course; please keep me updated," said Aaron.

Dave nodded and he and Spencer took off to the hospital. It took everything in Aaron's power to stay behind and work as best as he could. His natural instinct as Madison's boyfriend was to run to her; but, he couldn't. He could never let out anything to give away any suspicions about how close the two of them truly were. He sent a text to Madison with hope that she was able to text back. She never did. He paced and fidgeted. He did many things but working was not one of them. He couldn't. All he could think about was Madison and how hurt she possibly was. An hour almost past before his cell phone rang.

"Hello! Dave! What's wrong? Is Maddy okay?" Aaron splurged out.

Dave was a bit taken back but didn't put too much thought into the tone of urgency in his questions.

"Can you make it down here? She is asking for you."

"Really, did she say why?" He asked nervously.

"No, she just said she wanted you."

"Alright, I'll be right there."


	14. THE RESULTS Chap 14

**Nine weeks had gone by since Madison and Aaron's stay at the cabin. Madison woke up with some cramping; but, ignored it due to waking up a bit late and rushing around in order to get to school on time**

**It was close to ten in the morning and Dave happened to have been at his desk when a call came through from Madison's high school. He hung up quickly and made his way to Aaron's office.**

"**Spencer and I have to go! Madison is hurt, she is in the hospital."**

"**Oh my God, alright of course; please keep me updated," said Aaron**

**An hour almost past before his cell phone rang. **

"**Hello! Dave! What's wrong? Is Maddy okay?" Aaron splurged out.**

**Dave was a bit taken back but didn't put too much thought into the tone of urgency in his questions. **

"**Can you make it down here? She is asking for you."**

"**Really, did she say why?" He asked nervously.**

"**No, she just said she wanted you."**

"**Alright, I'll be right there."**

**THE RESULTS**

Madison was alone with Aaron. He held her hand, his face clearly evident of worry.

"So what happened? They won't tell Dave."

"I…I was pregnant. It was a tubal pregnancy so I lost the baby," Madison explained with tears falling down her young face.

"Ohhh wow, and you're on the pill right?"

"Mmmm yeah, but…"

"But what Madison?" Aaron asked a bit too sternly for her liking.

"I kinda forgot a couple of times."

Aaron sighed, "Well, in that case I want you to get an I.U.D. Things could have ended much worse today."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too baby girl; and please know that it's not that I don't want children with you someday; but, let's get you through college first hum?" He said with a charming smile before he leaned over and rubbed the tip of his nose with hers.

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too….and now I really think we need to tell your brother and dad some of the truth."

"Ugh, do I really HAVE to tell them I was pregnant?"

"My guess is Spencer already figured it out, he's just waiting for you to tell him."

"Fine, but, who do I say the father is? You know I can't tell them it was you. They will shoot you on the spot," she half smirked but was also half serious.

"Well, for the sake of our cover, maybe you can make up someone?"  
>"Who can I make up without them hunting him down?"<p>

"I know this is bad but you can say it was a stupid onetime thing and you never caught his last name?" He suggested with an uncertain and concerned look on his face.

"Ohh so you want me to just tell my daddy I'm a slut and got pregnant with some stranger?"

"Wow that does sound bad."

Madison thought about it, "You know what; I don't think we have a choice. It's either that or tell them the truth. That can NEVER happen."

"Okay, well maybe just say it was totally a onetime deal and it was your first time ever doing anything like that. You got drunk and it just happened. I mean yes, you'll get in trouble but I promise baby I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Fine, if I get grounded I want at least one karat diamond earrings. If he spanks me, two Karat."

Aaron chuckled, "fair enough my love, fair enough."

**CMCM**

"You did what!?" Dave and Spencer asked unanimously.

"It was a week after I got back from the cabin, you know after I saw…you know…the body. I…I just wanted to get that image out of my head and I didn't mean to drink so much; but, well, the more I had the more I forgot about it and then it all just happened."

"Where was Katie?" Dave asked.

"I don't remember exactly. She was next to me at one point then gone with Stew the next."

"Was she drinking?" Dave asked with a quirk in his eyebrow.

"Daddy, it was three months ago, please please don't tell her dad. I don't even have any hard evidence. It's all fuzzy."

Dave paced for a few minutes.

"Alright little girl, ONLY because of circumstantial occurrences am I going to let you off easy. You're grounded for one week."

"What?" Spencer asked dumbfounded, "seriously?! Yes, she saw something horrible, I get it; but, that's no damn excuse to get drunk and then sleep with some stranger! Come on, she even forgot to take her birth control pill which means she didn't even use a condom with the creep."

"You don't think she learned her lesson by this experience she just went through in the hospital?" Aaron asked Spencer with attempt to get him to not encourage Dave with more evidence for a harsher punishment.

"Ppffft no! She shouldn't have been here in the first place. It easily could have been prevented."

"Okay then Spencer, what do you suggest?" Dave asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the parent." Spencer scoffed.

"Yes, I am but parents make mistakes too. First, don't scoff at me. Second, you brought up some good points, so, I'm asking again, what do you suggest?"

He looked at Madison with an I'm-sorry-but-this-is-for-your-own-good kind of look.

"Two weeks grounded and the night she is released to go home, a good spanking before bed."

"Spppeeennnnccerrr," Madison whined.

"I'm sorry, but dad asked, I just gave a suggestion."

The teenage girl pouted and looked over at her father to see if he agreed with her older brother or not. Dave thought about it for a few moments.

"Okay, that does sound fair Spencer," he said before he turned to Madison, "so, two weeks grounded and a bedtime spanking once you are released to go home."

She pouted and whined but didn't carry it out too far as she always knew not to drag it too far with fear the punishment would become worse.

A couple hours passed and Aaron was the last to give Madison a hug and kiss goodnight. He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear.

"Two karats and a pair of shoes."

_**OKAY MY LOYAL FANS. I need your suggestions. I don't have any real plans with this story. Give me some ideas please and thank you! And as always, you each are awesome and I appreciate the reviews VERY, very much! XOOX)**_


	15. IN TROUBLE AGAIN Chap 15

"**Okay, that does sound fair Spencer," he said before he turned to Madison, "so, two weeks grounded and a bedtime spanking once you are released to go home."**

**She pouted and whined but didn't carry it out too far as she always knew not to drag it too far with fear the punishment would become worse. **

**A couple hours passed and Aaron was the last to give Madison a hug and kiss goodnight. He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear.**

"**Two karats and a pair of shoes."**

**IN TROUBLE AGAIN**

"You are both in really big trouble," said Spencer to both his baby sisters, Madison and Bailey.

"Maddy, stand in the corner, Bailey, you're first."

"But Spencer," Madison attempted.

He raised an eyebrow and that's all he had to do. She didn't say another word as she walked to the corner in the living room feeling beyond frustrated.

"Bailey, come over here now," ordered Spencer as she was sitting as far away as she could without technically being out of the living room.

Bailey got up and walked over as if she was walking the last mile. Spencer sighed as he waited. She finally stood directly in front of him. He un-snapped her straps on her pink corduroy jumper and pulled them down to her ankles before he picked her up and put her over his lap.

"I'm sawwy Spenswure."

Spencer ignored his youngest sister at the time and pulled her light blue, pink flowered panties down and began spanking her little bottom. She began to cry instantly and flung her hand back. He moved it right away and held her hand back on the small of her back as he continued. Bailey flailed about for the thirty seconds that Spencer spanked her using only his hand.

"I'm saaawwwwwy Speennswwurre," the six year old cried out.

Spencer ignored her plea further as he stopped only momentarily to pick up the hairbrush he had brought down with him earlier.

"I'm giving you ten with the brush Bails and then it's over."

Bailey began to kick harder, "NO! NO! NO! I'm SAWWWY! I'm SAWWWY!"

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

Bailey sobbed. Spencer pulled up her panties gently. He helped her up and held her close until she settled down. Madison was nervous. She had never witnessed Bailey getting a spanking that intense before, especially from Spencer. Granted, she did do something very dangerous but, it was partially due to her fault. Madison wanted to run but knew that would only make things worse.

CMCMCM

Madison was over Spencer's lap, her skirt flipped up and her bottom bared. He spanked her with the wooden hairbrush. Her hands clutched onto his khaki pants. It had been over two minutes. It was certainly one of the harder spanking she too had ever received. Spencer finally stopped once he felt the teen learned her lesson. What made it worse for Madison was that she still felt the spanking she had received from her father just two nights prior for what she did for getting drunk and ending up pregnant due to being careless.

Spencer pulled up Madison's panties and helped her up. She sobbed on his shoulder for some time. Once she settled down Spencer called Bailey over and he held them both.

"I love you both so much. Bailey, the thought of someone kidnapping you kills me; and Madison, you really must start being more responsible before something really truly bad and irreversible happens to yourself or someone you love."

"I know Spense, I'm sorry," sniffled Madison.

"Me too," said Bailey softly.

He kissed them both on their head, "Okay, now we're going to call dad and you are both going to tell him personally what you did."

Both girls immediately started to whine and complain and plead at the same time.

"Hey, hey, hey, enough, both of you."

He takes out his phone, calls Dave and puts the phone on speaker as it rang.

"Hey Spencer, is everything okay?" Dave asked as it wasn't normal for his son to call him while he knew he was on a case.

"Yeah, sorry dad. Do you have a minute for something? I know you're busy but I really think you rather hear it now so you can tell me what you want done next."

Dave looked at his team who were in the middle of reading some files on a certain case. He stepped outside for some privacy.

"Okay son, what is it?"

"Bailey and Maddy have something to tell you," said Spenser before he looked over at the youngest, "Bailey you go first."

She shook her head no vigorously. Spenser looked at her with raised eyebrows and picked up the brush. That of course told her small child that he was in no mood to mess around. She practically tripped over her bottom lip as it hung so low to the floor when she stepped a bit closer to the phone.

"D d dadddddy?"

"Yes, baby girl, what's wrong?" He asked not sure if she was in trouble or got hurt.

"Daddy, I was a bad giwrl."

"What did you do Bailey?" He asked with his tone a bit more firm.

"I…I saw a puppy outside," she sniffled, "so soo I went out, (sniffle, sniffle) and…and I fowowed the puppy to the pawk."

"You went out in the front and to the park all by yourself?!" Dave asked a bit exasperated.

"Yeyess daddy."

Dave sighed, "Maddy, Maddy are you there?"

She wiped a few tears off her face before she answered, "yeah daddy."

"Where were you when Bailey left the house?"

"I was watching TV."

Spencer raised his eyebrow as he looked at Madison. She knew instantly she better tell the truth.

"Okay, no, that's not true. I was on the phone."

"The phone? You're grounded from the phone are you not?"

"Yes daddy."

"So not only were you NOT paying attention to your baby sister WHILE you were SUPPOSED to be babysitting but you were on the phone. I am disappointed in both of you girls. You BOTH know better."

Both girls felt speechless and were ashamed.

"Arw you gonna spank us daddy?" Bailey asked with tears falling.

Dave sighed, "Spenser take me off speaker and talk to me."

Spenser did, "Okay dad, so now what?"

"Well, from the sniffles I heard from both girls, was that due to them afraid of telling me or did you punish them already?"

"Yes I punished them already. You said you weren't going to be home until tomorrow."

"That's fine. Okay then I'm sure you took care of it properly. Make sure to hide that phone from Maddy."

"Already done."

"Alright then, put the phone back on speaker so I can talk to the girls again."

Spencer does as he is asked.

"Maddy, Bailey, can you hear me?"

They both say yes.

"Okay, I'm not happy with what you both did but I know your brother punished you well. I'm not going to spank you again; but, if either of you act up again I won't hesitate to do so when I get home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy," again they both answer.

"Alright, I need to get back to the case. I love you both very much. You too Spence."

All three reply they love him too then hang up.

**CMCMCM**

It was six o'clock the next morning Aaron arrived at the house with Dave. He claimed he wanted to get a run in and he wanted to go with his running partner Madison. He went up to her room and closed the door behind. He was in a very dominate mood. He walked over to his lover's bed. She looked so peaceful and angelic. He leaned over and kissed her until she woke.

"Aaron?"

"Yes, I'm here to take you home with me. I told your dad we were going running."

"It's so early," she whined.

"Yes, well you have been a very naughty little girl haven't you? You got caught with your phone and therefore I wasn't able to talk to you last night; and for that, I must punish you."

"But Aaron," she whined.

He gave her a look that she knew very well when her lover is in a feisty and dominate mood. She knew its part of a game they play. She also knew she would be punished for losing her phone and she is seriously felt she wouldn't be able to sit for weeks after he got through with her. She looked up at him feeling suddenly very humble.

"I'm sorry sir," she said as she got out of bed.

"Pack a small bag with something comfortable to wear when I bring you back home. Everything else I have for you is at my house. Take a shower and get in your running gear so your dad sees us leaving as if we're going to run. I want you downstairs in thirty minutes or I WILL add it to your punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

She swallowed hard. She was tired, still sore from her spanking from less than twenty-four hours previous. She loved Aaron more than anything. She usually loved when he was in this mood; but right now, she wasn't sure. She also knew he would never force her to play; but, she did feel bad for losing her phone privileges and being unable to talk with him.

"Yes sir, crystal clear."

He smiled at her…"good girl, I'll be downstairs waiting."

He kissed her on the lips then left. Madison looked at the clock, she grabbed all the clothes she would need and quickly took a shower and got dressed. Madison made it downstairs quicker than asked. She found Aaron in the kitchen drinking coffee with Dave. Aaron looked at his watch.

"Wow, twenty minutes, very good," he smiled then gave her a wink as Dave turned his head.

"Morning Princess," said Dave with a big smile as he hugged her.

"Morning daddy," she answered and happily hugged him back.

"Here is a protein bar for your run."

"Thanks."

"So Dave, do I need to have Maddy back home at any certain time? I was thinking about going for a hike."

"A run and hike. Do you two ever slow down?"

"We do love to work out," Madison replied slyly.

Dave smiled at them both, "well since it's Sunday and she does have school tomorrow. Did you finish your homework already?"

"Yes daddy, I can show it to you if you want."

"It's okay, just have her home by nine," Dave smiled as he looked at his daughter and friend.

CMCMCM

Madison and Aaron walked into his house.

"Go up to my room and change into an outfit you feel I will be happiest with. Once you are changed and have your hair perfect for me, come downstairs. I'll be making breakfast."

"Yes sir."

"Good girl," he replied with a Cheshire grin and smacked her bottom sharply before he headed off to the kitchen.

She walked upstairs rubbing her already tender bottom thinking to herself, "I'm so in trouble again."

_**THANK YOU for your reviews. They truly mean a lot to me! XOXO**_


	16. ROLE PLAY Chap 16

**Madison and Aaron walked into his house. **

"**Go up to my room and change into an outfit you feel I will be happiest with. Once you are changed and have your hair perfect for me, come downstairs. I'll be making breakfast."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Good girl," he replied with a Cheshire grin and smacked her bottom sharply before he headed off to the kitchen.**

**She walked upstairs rubbing her already tender bottom thinking to herself, "I'm so in trouble again."**

ROLE PLAY

Aaron had changed in the downstairs bathroom. He went in FBI, came out shirtless and wearing nothing but perfect fitting black leather pants and boots and in a full charge dominating mood. Madison walked down in an X-rated version of a school girl outfit. A white fitted top that showed her mid-drift with a black and white plaid loose tie, A micro mini black and white plaid skirt, white knee high socks and three inch black Mary Jane shoes. Her biggest decision was which style of panties to go with. She decided to throw in the extra touch of "innocence" and went with the white hip hugger cotton panties; her hair in two perfect high pony tails and matching black and white plaid hair bows.

Madison stood behind Aaron in the kitchen.

"I'm ready for you Sir, I hope you approve?"

Aaron turned around and instantly felt himself grow a bit hard.

"Good girl, sit down at the bar," he said simply, not letting on how much he actually found her irresistibly sexy.

XOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOX

Breakfast had been a quiet affair. It left Madison a bit nervous as she really couldn't figure out her lover's mood. He kept his demeanor cool and collected. She knew he wasn't really happy with her actions from the night before; but she couldn't figure out just how unhappy and what that meant for her already tender bottom.

"Are you finished?" Aaron asked.

Madison couldn't help but slightly jump as it had been very quiet.

"Umm yes," she answered nervously.

"Yes what?" He asked firmly.

"I'm sorry, yes sir," she corrected.

He nodded in approval.

"I have a few papers to look over. While I do that I want you to clean the kitchen. Once that is finished then we will deal with your misbehavior; is that understood?"

Aaron asked as he stood very close, almost touching his lips to hers but without the actual ignition. Madison found herself very aroused and a bit nervous. She trusted Aaron with her life; but the nervousness simply developed because of the unknown. Her pupils dilated due to excitement and her eyes fluttered as she replied.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll be in the living room. Don't take too long."

"I won't sir, I'll make you happy with me again, I promise."

He ran his hand softly down the side of her face without losing eye contact. He said nothing verbally but his body language spoke volumes. He was confident, sexy, and powerful; Madison felt truly weak in the knees; and just like that, he left and went in the other room. She stood there for a moment when she was left alone. She had to take a moment to pull herself together in order to do as she was told.

Twenty minutes passed before Aaron looked up from his paperwork to find Madison standing in front of him.

"Do you have a question or are you finished with cleaning the kitchen?"

"I'm finished cleaning the kitchen sir."

"Did you clean it the way I like it to be?"

"Yes sir."

Aaron put his paperwork away.

"Good, now explain to me who you were talking to on the phone and how you allowed yourself to get caught?"

"I was talking with Katie and I wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for a certain munchkin."

"So you're blaming a six year old?"

"Yes."

"Really? Madison, is it really Bailey's fault that _you_ were caught using the phone?"

"Yes."

Aaron sighed, "Well, you know how you let me down don't you?"

"Yes sir, I wasn't able to chat with you as I didn't have my phone," she answered softly.

"That's right and now I must punish you."

"But..but I have already been punished sir," she pleaded carefully.

"You have been punished for disobeying your father's rules. You have not been punished for disobeying _**my**_ rules."

"Yes sir."

"Over my lap little girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a stinging red bottom and tears streaming down her lovely, angelic face Aaron gently but firmly helped Madison off his lap by pulling her up by her pony tails. With her white cotton panties still pulled down to the middle of her thighs, as tears continued to flow, she followed Aaron as best as she could as he walked over to the kitchen table pulling her by her hair. Aaron bent her over the table.

"You have been a very naughty little puppet," stated Aaron as he pulled his leather pants down below his firm developed ass.

Madison looked up behind her shoulder and stuck out her bottom lip. Aaron found himself turned on further than he's ever been. With his young lover bent over the table wearing her sexy school girl outfit. Her firm bottom, so perfect, so firm and rounded and currently with a nice shade of pink due to his punishment that he gave her.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry I let you down."

"Shhh puppet, you can make it up to me now," Aaron answered as he slipped his rock hard, eight inch long and one and a half inch wide manhood slowly inside her more-than-ready canal.

Her pout turned to a look of pure ecstasy. The look of her older lover, sexy in any form but dangerously sexy when he draws out his domineering authoritative side while wearing nothing but perfectly fitting black leather pants. Her eyes practically form up to the back of her head as her lover entered deep inside her and began to slide himself slowly in and out of her.

"Ohhh my puppet master, yesssss ohhh yesss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of pure, unadulterated fun Aaron and Madison had showered and changed back into their regular street wear. With their change of clothes they also went from puppet and puppet master to simply madly-in-love, lovers.

"Oh, before you drop me back off at home can we stop at the store? I almost forgot I need more binder paper for math class."

"Certainly baby girl," answered Aaron happily before he planted a tender kiss on her temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the store aisle as Madison picked out the paper she needed Aaron couldn't help but stroke her beautiful, long black hair. Unfortunately for Aaron and Madison, JJ was also there that night picking up supplies for her first grader he needed for a science project. She noticed Aaron being affectionate to Madison in a way that appeared a bit off. She snuck closer to be in ear shot yet not to be seen.

"Tonight was truly amazing," said Aaron softly into her ear.

Madison couldn't help but giggle from the playful attention she was getting from her older lover. JJ couldn't hear what they were talking about but she couldn't help but feel they were much too close to one another for her liking. Aaron looked around and didn't see anyone, he truly was only thinking with his "small head" and moved his hand over her bottom and squeezed it. It was all the evidence JJ needed to know he and Madison had an inappropriate relationship. She stepped out of her hiding spot and made herself known.

"Hello Aaron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Please review and let me know my time and energy wasn't wasted. Thank you! XOXO**_


End file.
